From Within
by deansass
Summary: During the quest, Thorin accidentally lashes out at Kili, causing a great tension between them. Kili then gets captured by goblins, but only when he is captured by Azog do matters really worsen. Hurt!Kili please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: first fanfic for The Hobbit! :) Enjoy! This takes place during the hobbit movie, when they go find shelter in the cave right before meeting the goblins :3 Also after Thorin told Bilbo to leave them**

**Also, since it was not made clear whether Kili & Fili's parents were alive (correct me if I'm mistaken) I am making it so that they both died during a battle, but the father was killed and the mother died while giving birth to Kili. So Kili was born in battle, literally, but Fili was at home.**

* * *

Thorin grabbed a small bottle of ale he had packed in his satchel and gulped it down. Then he gulped another. Then two more. He was very stressed, because Gandalf had left them all alone. The dwarves were all settling down, finding spots to sleep and some eating and others drinking. Thorin wiped his forehead, he was getting really drunk, as he continued to empty bottles of ale. He had filled his satchel with over 50 small bottles of ale because he knew they would help him relax.

He closed the satchel after the sixteenth bottle, and relaxed his head back against the hard stone wall. He was very drunk by now, and he started humming to himself. Instead of helping him calm down, however, the alcohol only seemed to fuel his anger. He bit his lip and closed his eyes. Gandalf had left them. They had used the elves' help. Now they were in a mountain, with horrible weather outside and a hard chance of escaping any danger that might suddenly come. He punched the stone wall beside him, causing a small dent in the stone as well as giving himself bleeding knuckles. He ignored the pain, however, and simply wiped off the blood with a cloth.

Hearing the voices of the dwarves around the corner, he stood up and walked back out to them. They all sat huddled in a small circle, each telling a tale of his own. Thorin stood behind Balin and Bofur as Bifur told his tale.

Suddenly, Kili emerged and hurried to sit down beside Fili. He had an excited grin on his face. "Tales! Finally, something to cheer us up a little on this journey!" He commented. Some dwarves laughed lightheartedly and Kili crossed his legs on the floor, leaning forward.

At the sight of Kili, Thorin felt a renewed anger build up within him. He let out an involuntary, low growl and glared at his nephew. If Kili had paid better attention and not distracted his brother, the ponies would not have been taken by the trolls, and they would have earned themselves some rest and saved themselves a lot of trouble.

Under the effect of alcohol, anything seemed to make Thorin burn with anger. The small smile playing on Kili's lips enraged him even more, for how could Kili be laughing so carefree after the big mistake he had done?

"Kili!" He suddenly glowered. Kili's head shot up immediately, frightened. Thorin was shaking with anger. "Kili, how dare you sit there and laugh and act like you have done nothing?"

Kili looked at Fili in confusion, and Fili shrugged. He looked back up at his uncle. "What have I done?"

"You distracted your brother!" Yelled Thorin. All of the dwarves quieted and stared at him, wide eyed. Balin could tell right away that Thorin was not aware of what he was doing. "If you had not distracted Fili, the ponies would not have been stolen, and we would have been sparred the whole trouble with the trolls!"

Kili furrowed his eyebrows. Why was his uncle remembering this now? "I apologized, Uncle. We got out of it safely. It was more than two or three days ago, if not more, Uncle. Plus, why are you only blaming me?" He challenged.

"Because I know Fili." Growled Thorin. "I know Fili would never do such a thing unless he was being annoyed or distracted by someone like you!"

Kili did not know how to react. He started at his uncle, eyebrows still furrowed and eyes puzzled. "I am sorry?"

"You have always been this way! You have been nothing but a nuisance to your brother ever since your birth! You always got him into trouble and he ended up getting the punishment!"

"Thorin," Balin started, "Thorin, there is no need for this. Go relax."

Thorin, however, ignored him, his glare still fixed on his youngest nephew. "I knew bringing you on this whole journey was pointless. I knew you would only cause trouble and be a burden. Yet I trusted that you have grown up, and I forgot that you were nothing but a small dwarfling who could not be trusted to do anything!"

Fili gulped and looked at Kili, whose shoulders were tensed and jaw was clenched. He looked at his uncle, then. "Uncle, why are you saying this? Kili has proved himself a good fighter so far."

"And what has he done?" Asked Thorin. "He let the ponies astray-something you would not have done if he had not been there-and he barely killed any wargs. All he has done is tag along, doing nothing but complaining about how boring this is!"

"I never said this was boring..." mumbled Kili.

"When I am talking you do not talk!" Thorin bellowed again. "I have forgotten that you have no manners. But how could you have manners? You had no parents to raise you. Your poor brother was a child of his own, but he struggled to raise you himself and yet you learn nothing from him! You only act like a bastard of a child who will never grow up!"

Kili looked down at the ground in front him, not moving a muscle. Fili bit his lip.

"I raised Fili as though he was my own, but with you I could not. You were simply a burden ever since you were born! You were the reason that your mother had died! She could have survived that battle had you not been born-I lost my only sister because of you!"

Tension grew between the dwarves, and they all looked to Kili with worry. Kili sat still, not moving or making a sound.

Thorin was starting to feel a bit better now that he was letting his anger out, but he was not quite finished yet. "Maybe the gods took your parents' souls for a good cause. Imagine if they had to live with you as their child. Dìs would not have been able to bear with you! Your father, even, would not have been able to raise you or tame you like a child should be. You would have probably learned no manners regardless of whether you had parents or not. Even I could not teach you well as a child. Fili was smart, obedient, but you-you were just a _nuisance_!"

Kili flinched at the repeated use of the word nuisance, but continued to sit still. Fili breathed out slowly. "Uncle..."

"And look what you did. To save your parents the trouble of raising you, you made Fili grow up without his own parents, and losing his childhood simply to be there for you." Thorin continued. "Bringing you on this quest was a vast mistake I made. I forgot that you were nothing but a baby, a child who needed a babysitter to constantly look after them. I forgot that you are not a reliable dwarf that can help with such a quest. To you, this is all a game! You do not realize how important this is!"

"Thorin, enough." Growled Balin. Fili snorted. Enough? Thorin had already said everything possible.

"Norhing but a burden." Hissed Thorin as he walked back away slowly to the corner he had set his blanket in, away from all the dwarves. "A burden."

He leaned his head against the ground and was asleep almost immediately.

Meanwhile, Kili still refused to move or show emotion. He simply stared at the ground. "Kili?" Fili whispered. "Kili."

When Kili refused to answer, Fili sat closer to Kili, his face really close to Kili's. Kili turned away, refusing to look at Fili. Fili put a hand on his shoulder, and Kili shrugged it off. Fili, getting slightly annoyed, gripped both of Kili's shoulders and tuned him so Kili faced him. "Kili, are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Kili let out a frustrated moan and wrestled himself out of his brother's grip and stood up. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows again, still looking at the ground. Fili stood up, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Uncle is right, then? You will never grow up?"

He walked off to where his Uncle slept, deciding to sleep beside him for the night. He sat down, leaning against the stone wall, and wrapped himself with a blanket. He sniffed the air again when he smelled alcohol, but frowned. Where would the alcohol have come from? He looked to his uncle and found sixteen empty bottles of ale open and thrown about. He cursed himself and hit the ground in frustration. Thorin had been drunk. And he had gotten angry at Kili for no reason. He would speak to Kili in the morning, he decided.

All the dwarves stood up and walked back to their sleeping spots, murmuring softly and whispering to each other. Kili settled himself beside a wall. He sat down facing it, giving his back to the rest of the company. After everyone calmed, they could softly hear him sobbing to himself towards the wall.

Bilbo looked at Balin. "Are you all just going to leave him there?" He asked, whispering. Balin sighed. "Look at the poor boy, he is still young and he did not deserve Thorin's wrath!"

When Balin only nodded sadly, Bilbo tiptoed his way over the sleeping dwarves and to Kili's side. "Kili?" He called out softly. The sobbing dwarf looked at him from between his messy hair strands that covered his face. "Kili, it's okay."

Kili shook his head. "Uncle is right. I should not have come on this journey. He is right about everything. I ruined Fili's childhood, and I am not as mannered or brave or helpful as he is." He sniffed. "All I wanted was to become like Fili; it's always been my ultimate goal. He is my idol, as well as Uncle." He murmured to Bilbo, sobbing gently. "I always try to be brave, even when I'm scared. I try not to show that I'm scared. I was so scared when I first saw the wargs, but I didn't look scared. I tried to fight as well as I could, I swear!"

Bilbo placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Kili. I know you did."

"I had never left the mountain before, and suddenly I came on this quest. I am stupid. I am not brave enough or strong enough like Fili." He wiped at his eyes. "It's not my fault, though, is it? Is it my fault that I grew up without parents?"

Bilbo immediately shook his head. "None of what your uncle said was true, he was merely distressed, believe me. You are so brave, Kili. You refused to cry in front of your uncle, and here you are sobbing quietly to the side. This in itself is very brave."

Kili sniffed again and leaned his head against the stone wall, his hair covering his face. Bilbo closed his eyes and sighed. Then he stood up and walked back to his sleeping spot, where he had placed all of his belongings.

* * *

**Wow, well this was much longer than I expected! Please review and tell me your opinions! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Favs & follows greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since this is a fanfiction, obviously some stuff change from the storyline! Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows, they really inspire me to update as soon as I can! I hope you like this chapter as well! Keep it up! ;D**

Soo nothing really happens in this long chapter, because I am keeping all the angst to the next one muahahaha :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Kili shuddered and opened his eyes slowly. It was getting cold in the cave, especially since his clothes were very wet. He lightly brushed his hair aside so he could get a better look around. He frowned when he saw Bilbo slowly tiptoe his way over the sleeping dwarves.

"Bilbo?" He called, his voice raspy. He cleared his throat and Bilbo immediately looked to him, widening his eyes. He shook his head at Kili and put his index over his lips, motioning for Kili to quiet down. "Bilbo? Where are you going?" Whispered Kili.

Bilbo walked lightly over to him. "I am going to leave." He whispered back. "Thorin was right, I do not belong with this company, and it is better for me to just leave." He sighed. "You know, Kili, I actually like dwarves. You are all funny and fun to be around. I don't understand why Thorin hates me so."

Kili nodded. "Do you insist on leaving?" He asked. Bilbo nodded sadly, and before he could continue speaking, Kili continued. "Then can I come with you? Uncle clearly wants me gone as well. We can both leave together."

Bilbo immediately shook his head, almost jumping up in shock. "No! Are you out of your mind? I am telling you Thorin hates me, and you want to make him hate me more? Of course I can't bring you with me."

"Of course you can't." Mumbled Kili, looking away again. "After all my uncle said about me, why would you want an irresponsible, annoying, untrustworthy dwarf accompany you? I don't blame you."

Bilbo internally groaned. "Kili, no. Like I said, it is because your uncle will be enraged with me, and he will hunt me down even if I reach the Shire, and cut me into pieces or bury me alive!" He shook his head yet again, entirely rejecting the idea. "No, Kili."

Kili stood up slowly. "Then we don't have to leave together." He told Bilbo.

"Kili, you cannot be serious. Where will you go? Your only family is here, and the journey back to the Blue Mountains is too long and hard for a young dwarf like you!" Bilbo exclaimed, keeping his voice low to a hiss. "Think rationally! If you do this, you will only prove to Thorin that you are a child who cannot make good decisions."

Considering his words, Kili furrowed his eyebrows and walked over to the other side of the cave. He exhaled slowly and rubbed his forehead. "Then you should stay and prove to him that you are strong-willed, insistent and sure of yourself."

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "I am not his nephew. I do not need to prove anything to him. Why Gandalf brought me on this trip to start with I do not know-"

Kili turned around again and looked at Bilbo sharply. "We are both on the same boat here. If you leave, I leave. If you stay, I stay. This is my final decision."

Suddenly Ori was walking around, bumping into walls and singing. Bilbo raised an eyebrow in question, and Kili only sighed. "He is probably sleepwalking." He explained to Bilbo. Then, Ori bumped into the wall at the back of the cave, and the earth started rumbling underneath them. The dwarves awoke immediately, grabbing their weapons and sitting up. The ground started cracking, and rocks started falling.

"It is a trap!" Yelled Thorin from behind. "Grab your weapons, and prepare for the fall!"

All the dwarves groaned and yelled in frustration, and then the ground beneath them completely broke and they found themselves lying in the midst of the mountains. They heard noises from afar, and they quickly stood up and braced themselves for an attack. Kili looked around for Fili and ran to his side.

"Kili, there you are." Said Fili with relief. He smiled at Kilk, who did not smile on return. "Why didn't you sleep around us?" He asked. "I'm so sorry about what happened, Kili. I did not mean to leave you like that and-"

"It does not matter." Replied Kili. "Where are we now? And are those things goblins?"

Fili nodded sadly. Kili would have usually made a joke about the way they walked or the way they looked, but he was clearly trying to be serious. He threw his uncle a glare-even though his uncle could not see him-and turned to Kili again.

Thorin was throwing commands and telling his company to keep calm. The goblins suddenly started attacking from behind, and the ones walking to them ran over. They grabbed the dwarves in a blur, and dragged them along to a wooden bridge. The dwarves struggled against their grips but with two goblins or more holding each, it was hard to free themselves. Kili looked around and saw that Bilbo had escaped, and sighed happily. However, the wood broke under Bilbo and he fell. Kili cursed under his breath.

The goblins stopped, and Kili looked up to see a horrendous looking creature sitting on a throne. He felt his stomach churn and he had to look away before he threw up. On his left stood Fili, but on his right stood Thorin. Thorin was glaring at the creature as they spoke of Smaug.

Kili zoned out during their speech, looking around as he saw all the goblins move around wooden ladders and bridges. He thanked the Durin that he was not a goblin. Fili elbowed him suddenly, and Kili hissed in pain. Fili raised his eyebrows and pointed behind him with his chin.

Thorin was staring at Kili, fear in his eyes. "Why do you seek our youngest?"

"Perhaps if you do not wish to answer me, your youngest will." The gross goblin smiled filthily at Kili. "Tell me, little one. What brings you here?"

Kili frowned. "We were merely passing by." He answered. "Don't worry, we would never want to stop by hideous creatures like you."

He saw his uncle groan in despair. "Was that needed?" He hissed. He looked to the goblin king again. "You see, we did not mean to intrude."

The goblin king, however, kept his eyes on Kili. "Hideous, then? Why don't we make him hideous himself, boys?" He called out. All goblins cheered. "Bring him forth!"

Kili struggled against the grip of the goblins and tried to dig his feet in the ground, but they dragged him harshly and he could not free himself. The goblin king smiled at him. "I thank that pretty face of yours will look better with some cuts, would it not?" He asked. "And perhaps that arm of yours would work better if it was broken, no?"

Gulping loudly, Kili looked to Fili in horror. He was actually scared. They couldn't break his arm-how would he use his bow?! The goblin king laughed when he saw the fear evident in Kili's face. "I don't know, and maybe that smooth skin of yours would fare better if it was exposed to some fire, what do you say?"

Thorin growled. "You will not lay a finger on him!"

Kili whimpered and struggled against the goblins again. The goblin king turned to Thorin. "And you, Thorin. You will give me the alliance I have always wanted with the orcs. Imprison them!" He ordered.

The dwarves found themselves getting pulled along again, weapon less, and into the dark dungeons of the mountains. They were thrown into two rooms; the first having Thorin, Fili, Nori, Bofur, Bifur, Balin and the second having Ori, Dori, Bombur, Oin and Gloin and Dwalin. Kili was thrown into a room of his own, beside Fili's room.

Thorin cursed. "Was that necessary, Kili? You have gotten yourself into extra trouble!" He called out, for they could all hear each other since the doors were only metal bars. Kili did not answer him, and Thorin sighed. "You need to be careful, lad."

"You were the one who said I was careless and childish! You should expect that a stupid dwarf like me would have done something like this! Maybe I should get tortured for being so stupid all the time!" Burst Kili. All the dwarves sighed sadly.

Thorin looked at them, confused. Before he could respond to Kili, however, Fili put a hand on his shoulder. "You very drunk before you slept." He explained in a low voice. "And you told Kili many hurtful things. He will not forget them anytime soon."

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows and cursed under his breath. "What did I say?"

"That does not matter. What matters is we need to get out of here, and you need to really pay attention to what you tell Kili. He takes every word you say into account, and you do not need to scold him for everything." Said Fili firmly.

Thorin almost laughed at being bossed around by his own nephew, but decided to simply nod. All dwarves sat still for a while, each thinking of a plan to escape. A while later, they heard the sound of a door open and then clasp shut, but they thought nothing of it.

* * *

Some four hours later, after most of the dwarves had completely fallen asleep, Thorin heard the goblins laughing. He thought he also heard a low moan but he shrugged it off. A door clasped open and shut again, and a thud emerged with a loud scream.

It was Kili's.

"Kili?" Thorin called our urgently, running to the door. He clasped the bars firmly in his hands. "Kili!"

He could hear Kili sobbing from the other room. When had they taken him? What had they done to him? "Kili! Can you hear me?"

He pushed the bars, shook them, tried to do anything to get them out of it-he needed to see Kili. The crying, pained sounds Kili made were tearing his heart apart. "Kili! Answer me!"

He growled in frustration and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. He looked up when he felt he saw some light from beneath his eyelids. Gandalf stood in front of him, the cell door wide open. He stood up with relief, hurrying to wake up Fili and all the other dwarves. "Gandalf." He said. "Gandalf, Kili is in the room nearby, and the rest of the dwarves are in the other room. Get them out, please."

The dwarves woke up right away, rubbing at their eyes and standing up. Fili was at Thorin's side and followed him when Gandalf hurried to Kili's cell to open the door. Fili clutched his uncle's robes.

"Kili!" he called out. Once the door was opened, he ran to his brother's side and was shocked to find Kili crying. "Kili! What happened?"

Kili whimpered at the touch and turned away, sobbing quietly to himself. Fili looked at him when Gandalf brought some light over, noticing the cuts marring his face and-

One of Kili's arm was burnt-even the cloth on top was burnt-and the other was swelled and blue at the wrists. The back of Kili's shirt was damp, and as soons as Fili raised it, ignoring the pained hiss Kili let out. His eyes watered when he saw the whip marks covering his brother's back. "Uncle..." he whispered, barely able to speak.

* * *

**POOR KILI!**

**Please leave me feedback and reviews! Sorry for the pointless chapter x) hope you liked it anyways!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks again for the all reviews, favs and follows and I will keep thanking you for them!

Did I ever mention I don't own any of those characters? Well, I don't! :) (though i wish I did)

Enjoy! hurt/comfort ahead for you!

* * *

"We need to get going!" Called Gandalf, rushing the dwarves. "Fili, Thorin, grab Kili and hurry! We cannot linger for much longer, we need to get out into the daylight as soon as we can!"

When Fili say frozen, unable to move or speak, Gandalf strode back towards him. "Thorin, go lead your people. I will take care of your nephews." He told Thorin, who nodded frantically and ran to his people. Then he turned back to Kili and gently picked him up. Fili stood up with them.

"Take him, Fili. He is almost unconscious, and we will to his wounds later. I must fight along with your uncle, so snap out of your trance because if you don't, your brother will not be saved." He said urgently. Fili took Kili, placing him over his back and wrapping his hands around his own neck. He ran after Gandalf, gripping Kili's legs tightly so he does not fall.

Since they were almost at the end of the line, they managed to get through the goblins much quicker because the dwarves ahead had emptied the way for them. Kili would moan in pain every once in a while, but Fili focused on Gandalf's words: if he does not get Kili out, he will not be saved.

Get Kili out, he kept repeating in his head. Get Kili out. Get Kili out. Get Kili out.

At the sight of sunlight, a relief filled his heart and he ran faster. "Hold on, Kili. It will be okay." He told his brother.

Gandalf motioned for them to head out. "This way, quickly!"

The dwarves ran outside quickly, and Fili followed his uncle. Once they were outside, Fili sighed, looking to his uncle with worry. "Where do I put Kili?"

Gandalf shook his head. "Let us move along a little bit further, Fili. Can you carry him a little longer?" He asked, making Fili groan with frustration. They needed to help Kili, and immediately!

Thorin walked over to him, however, and motioned for him to slide Kili over his own back. Fili did so and looked at Kili's injured face with worry. He took Kili's hands and wrapped them around his Uncle's neck, making Kili cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whispered. "Just a little longer. Only a little." He said soothingly, running his hand gently through his brother's hair. Thorin hoisted Kili a little higher, holding his legs in his strong arms. Kili groaned in pain at the touch and Throin murmured a low "sorry".

They kept walking for around ten minutes, then they reached the woods. Gandalf stopped and motioned for all of them to stop. "It should be safe enough around here; we are not too deep into the woods but we are deep enough. You can set Kili down, Thorin."

Thorin did as instructed and set Kili down on the soft grass. Fili sat by Kili's side, continuing to murmur soothing words. Gandalf rested a hand on Kili's forehead. "Good. No fever." He said. "However, he has many injuries and if we do not heal them well, infections might start to grow and we need to avoid that." He explained. "I will give him a pain killer. I cannot heal his wounds; I trust your healers can do that. With the pain killer, he will hopefully not flinch as much and he will be able to speak more."

Fili nodded. He helped Gandalf mix the potions he had pulled out and Gandalf then put it to Kili's lips. "Open your mouth, young lad." He said. Kili winced, refusing to open his eyes or lips. Gandalf sighed with slight annoyance and looked to Fili for help.

"Kili, brother. Open your mouth, please." He murmured to Kili, lightly running his finger through Kili's bangs. "Please? It will lessen the pain, I promise."

After another three minutes of Fili and Gandalf trying to get Kili to open his mouth, he finally did. Gandalf had not wanted to force it open because Kili would only spit it back out. Slowly, he made Kili drink up the potion. "Give him some twenty minutes, and he will be able to speak. He will still feel the pain though, so be careful. Don't allow him to move too much, and make sure he does not get a fever."

The dwarves sat around for the next thirty minutes, looking at each other and checking for any injuries. Thankfully, almost none of them were injured whatsoever, and those who were only had slight cuts and bruises. Fili sat by his brother's side the entire time, Thorin watching them closely.

Kili suddenly whimpered, Fili immediately sat up in alert. "Kili? Are you feeling any better?" He asked. Kili opened his eyes ever so slowly, and looked at his brother.

"Fili?" He rasped. Fili nodded, smiling a bit. "Hurts..."

"I know it hurts, but it will get better, I promise." Fili told him. "You will heal. It takes time, but you will heal." Kili nodded, but cried out with the movement. Thorin was at his side instantly.

"Kili, where do you hurt?" Thorin asked worriedly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Kili flinched at the touch and turned away. He looked at Fili again. "Everywhere." He told Fili. "Arms... Back.. Leg..." He looked down at his burnt arm and broken wrist, tears building up in his eyes. "Want... Die.."

Fili's eyes widened in shock. "Don't you dare seek death! You can't give up, Kili. You want to live-you need to live, for Durin's sake! Don't you start thinking of death! You will get through this. I promise."

"Thorin... wants me..." Kili rasped, gasping at the sudden pain in his ribs. "He wants me to die." He managed. Thorin raised an eyebrow at Fili, clearly confused. He shook his head, but Kili continued, barely able to talk. "Should have left... me to die.."

"Kili, what is this nonsense?" Asked Thorin. "You will live. You better live; I can't manage losing you! You are my nephew, you're my own kin." He ground out. "Why do you say I would want you dead?"

Fili looked at his uncle sadly. "I told you he would not forget your words." He said. He turned back to Kili. "Kili, Uncle is sorry for what he said. He was not aware of anything, I swear. Forget about it for now Kili. Focus on your health instead. We all want you to get well soon."

Kili sniffed, trying his best to stop himself from crying. "Drunk people... Say what they... Think all the time." Thorin ran a hand through his hair and tried to hug him close, but remembered about his injuries. "You can cry. Crying will make you feel better." He told him gently. Kili still refused to look at him.

"I need to... Become brave." Kili ground out, biting down on his teeth and clenching his jaw. "Need to.. Grow up."

Thorin exhaled impatiently and stood up. "What was it that I said, for Durin's sake!" He yelled out to no one in particular. "Forget about it for now, Kili. That's what grown ups do. Don't you want to grow up?"

"Uncle." Hissed Fili. "Uncle, please, leave him be. You're not making this any better."

Thorin groaned and walked off, leaning against a big tree and closing his eyes. He felt confused about everything. What was it that he said, making Kili hate him so much? Was it that he told Kili to grow up? He always told Kili to grow up, it was nothing new. "I'm just worried." He whispered. "I am worried he will refuse my aid because of a word I said to him. I'm worried for his health."

"He gets his stubbornness from you, Thorin,"

Thorin turned around; it was Gandalf. "He will not easily forget something a person told him or did to him once so easily. Don't blame him, he is just like yourself. He is but a child, Thorin. Look at him, his beard is merely starting to grow. You are his idol; everything you do he does as well. Be patient with him. He is at the age where he so desperately wants to prove himself, and every word you say matters to him. Be careful with your words."

"And this is what Fili told me as well." Muttered Thorin. "Kili refuses to hear me anyways."

Gandalf patted his shoulders. "Your healer is looking after him now and tending to his wounds. It is really hard for Kili now, Thorin. He has never left his home before this, and now he is suddenly gravely injured, both physically and mentally. I will repeat this: you must be patient with him. Surely he is starting to grow up, but he is still young and he is scared. Fear makes a child of everyone, Thorin. And so does pain."

Thorin nodded. "I will try my best. Thank you, Gandalf." He walked back to where Kili was sat, having the healer heal his various wounds. He stood beside him. "How is Kili? I hope his wounds are not too grave."

The healer furrowed his eyebrows. "I fear otherwise. The burn on his arm alone is an issue of its own. The broken wrist should heal slowly, and the whip lashes have been bandaged to avoid infection. His leg muscles seem to have been pulled, so he will have a hard time standing or walking." He smiled at Kili then. "But Kili is a brave dwarfling. Look at him fight through his pain like the strong dwarf he is."

Kili slightly smiled at his words. Thorin noticed the dried tears on his cheeks and the redness in his eyes. He had cried when Thorin left. "Of course Kili is brave." Thorin said then. "The bravest of dwarflings yet."

Fili grinned and pulled Kili close, careful as to not push too hardly onto his wounds. "You hear that, Kili? You are the bravest of the brave, now. You must fight through this even more and live to speak of it to all!" He exclaimed. "And I will forever be proud of my baby brother, even when you become a grey haired, old dwarf."

Kili chuckled lightly at his brother's words, but whimpered and flinched afterwards. Although the cuts on his face were bandaged, they were still fresh and they hurt with every movement. He felt paralyzed, disabled. His eyes watered again and Fili sighed, resting his own chin over Kili's head and allowing Kili to bury his face into his neck.

"I am here, Kili." He whispered. "I will not let pain overtake you."

Thorin chuckled and sat beside Fili. "Do you remember, Kili, when you were a little dwarfling of fifteen years? You would get a scratch from the wooden sword I had made you, and you would come running to me, crying 'uncle! Uncle! I am wounded!'" Fili smiled at the memory, and Kili's sobs started to lessen. "The you would extend your hand to me and you would make me kiss the wound, because you believed that that would heal it. Do you remember, Kili?"

Kili softly nodded into his brother's shoulders. Thorin sighed gently. "And now is no different. I am here for you. I will make your wounds go away in any way I can. I will never let you get wounded again. I promise you, Kili."

Fili smiled then and rubbed Kili's neck in gentle circles.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so last chapter was no angst or anything, but in this chapter… brace yourself for some angst ;(**

**(And it seems like you guys like angst so yay?)**

**Oin is the healer, right? Just making sure….**

* * *

It was cold at night, and Thorin had ordered that the fire be extinguished for a lesser chance of orcs finding them. Kili opened his eyes warily, feeling himself pressed up against his brother's warm body. He felt a shiver crawl down his spine, and he whimpered in pain, because as his body shivered, he felt the wounds around his back stir again. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe out evenly.

His teeth chattered and his lips trembled. He looked around, and groaned in frustration when the world blurred in front of him. His shoulders shook lightly, and he could not bear the cold. "Fili…" He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Fili?" He tried to call out a bit louder. When Fili did not wake up, he frowned and tried to move a bit. He winced as the pain sparked through his body, and he could not hold back a loud yelp.

Fili was awake right away. "Kili!" He called. "Kili, are you okay?"

Kili's pain was evident on his face. He still shivered from the cold. "Cold…" He mumbled. "So…cold…"

"But it's not cold…" Fili said, confused. He felt Kili's forehead and cursed lightly. "Fever. We need to awaken Oin immediately." He stood up slowly, ignoring Kili's protests. "Wait, Kili. I will bring Oin. I will be back, I promise."

Fili made his way over to Oin, careful not to wake up any other dwarves. "Oin…" He called, shaking Oin lightly. "Oin, wake up, I think Kili has a fever."

Oin opened his eyes swiftly and sat up. "Fever?" He asked in a sleepy voice. "Not good. Not good." He stood up with Fili's help and grabbed his healing kit, heading to where Kili sat. He felt Kili's forehead, which was now covered in sweat, and turned to Fili. "He needs to sweat out the fever." He told Fili. "Can you find him another piece of clothing we can cover him with?"

As Fili went to grab an extra coat from his uncle's pack, Oin started mixing some herbs he had borrowed from the elves. They had given him various mixtures for cuts, burns, concussions, fevers, and even broken limbs, and he was very thankful for that. Elves were known to have great healers, especially lord Elrond. Thorin had better not find outm though. Once the mix was ready, he put it to Kili's lips. "Drink up, lad."

Kili opened his lips warily and tried to drink as much of the herbs as he could. Oin, however, was patient, and stayed after him until he drank all of it. Fili was waiting with the coat, unsure of when to put it over Kili. Oin turned to him. "You can make him wear it now. The elves told me their herbs should heal fast, so as long as we make sure he sweats out the fever, he should get better. Stay by his side, though. He is not fully conscious and he is in pain."

The last words Oin said were unnecessary; everyone knew Fili would stay by Kili's side without being told to. Fili nodded and took a seat beside Kili again, wrapping the cloth around him. "Are you feeling warmer, Kili?" He asked. Kili merely nodded, though still shivering. Fili kissed his forehead. "It will be alright, Kili."

"They hurt me." Kili whispered. "Torture… I can't forget…"

Fili looked down to his brother's face with worry. He was unsure of what to say in response. "You will heal, Kili. It will take time, but you will, I promise. I will not let another goblin, or any creature for the matter, near you. I promise."

Kili sniffed lightly and nodded against his brother's chest, which he was leaning on. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the days when they were young, and he and Fili would play pranks on all the older dwarves. They had the most fun whenever they played a trick on their uncle, even though he was usually the only one who punished them, along with their mother.

Punished.

_"What do we have here, then?" Asked the Goblin King, looking at Kili. "A young, reckless dwarf. Some of my own goblins even claimed you were the nephew of Thorin Oakenshield. Is that true?"_

_Kili spit on the ground in front of the goblin. "A foul creature like you will not dare touch any from our kin."_

_The great goblin widened his eyes, then a smile started playing on his lips. "Is that a challenge, then?" He asked. "I will make you beg, line of Durin. You will beg until your voice is hoarse, and your screams fill this place. Or did you think I was going to let you go easily after insulting me?" He laughed with malice. "No, you need to be_ punished_."_

_Kili struggled to get out of the grip of the goblins holding him tight. His arms began to bruise in the places they held him, and when he struggled, it only bruised more. "You filthy creature! I will never beg to something like you. Never!"_

_"We will see about that, stubborn prince." The goblin king laughed. "Where shall we start, boys?" He asked his fellow goblins, who began to cheer. "I really like that pretty face of yours, boy. Why don't we start there?"_

Fili felt Kili beginning to shake beside him, and he reached for the coat to pull it up higher against Kili's back. He paused, however, when he noticed something as the hood on Kili's head fell.

Kili's hair was shorter.

Kili had been wearing a hood since they rescued him, and no one had bothered to take it off for him. He gritted his teeth. They had cut Kili's hair, too? They knew a dwarf's pride was in his hair and beard. If Kili had a beard, they would have cut it off as well. Fili felt a lump grow in his throat as Kili continued to shake.

_Kili shuddered as the cold blade touched his face. The goblin king, holding it, laughed. "Perhaps I should scar your pretty cheeks first. They will become very rosy with the blood leaking, won't they?" At this, all the other goblins laughed, their laughs sounding like screeches and making Kili's ears hurt. The king pressed the blade harder, making Kili wince in the pain, and dragged it across Kili's cheek. Kili's breath hitched, refusing to cry out or scream from the pain. The goblin king repeated this twice again on his face––once on his other cheek, and the other on his forehead. _

_"Well, you are a bit braver than I thought. You didn't cry out at that." Mused the goblin king. "But I did promise you that I would stop you from archery, didn't I? And goblins keep their promise. However, I think I will leave that to the end. Boys, why don't we see a little of this boy's back?"_

_The goblins immediately scurried and began tearing Kili's clothes apart, leaving him shirtless. One of the goblins looked at his king, grinning evilly. "My king, it would be easier for us to do our work here if his hair is shorter. It won't be in our way."_

_"No!" Kili exclaimed. His hair was his pride! If they cut it, he would appear much younger, less brave and more of a homeless dwarf. It was the last thing he needed, especially since he wanted to prove himself to his uncle. "Not the hair." He ground out, trying to sound threatening._

_"Oh, so hair matters to you, then?" He asked, pretending as though he had not known. "Go ahead, Lolim, cut his hair as short as you wish."_

_Kili blanched, blood draining from his face. He felt the goblin yank his head back with his hair, and he slowly felt the blade cutting layers of his hair as it moved through, from one end to the other. He fought the tears burning at the back of his eyes. What would his uncle think of him now? He could not even endure being tortured by the goblins, and his hair was cut. His hair was cut!_

_The goblin king walked to his other side, looking carefully and studying his back. "Your back has almost no hair." He said. "Very unusual for a dwarf. Or perhaps you are just that young?"_

_Kili gritted his teeth, refusing to answer. The great goblin continued on nonetheless. "I think such young, smooth skin would appreciate a whip, wouldn't it?"_

* * *

**it was a bit shorter than usual, but yeah! hope you liked it! I have an essay to do and all, so i wrote this quickly. more angst to come if you keep the reviews & favs & follows up! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am back, almost a week later! I am very very busy lately and my Internet keeps going out :( so I try to update for you guys :D thanks for the follows, reviews and favs again!  
Keep em up! ;)  
So in this chapter I try to get through all the physical torture because in this story I wanna focus on emotional torture more so than physical torture :)  
Enjoy :)**

* * *

_Kili felt his heart beating faster. Whip? He thrashed around frantically; he needed to get out of there! Then, he snorted. If he got out, he would only meet more goblins that would bring him back and punish him further. If he did not get caught, he would go to his uncle and... And his uncle did not even want him. There was nothing better for him at the moment anyway._

_He stopped struggling and gave in to the grip of the goblins. After they shuffled around a bit, they brought forth the whip and started snickering in their annoying voices. Kili closed his eyes and his muscles involuntarily tensed, readying for the blow. The goblin king began to laugh when he saw Kili close his eyes in what he felt was defeat._

_"Begin!"_

_The whip came slashing down on his skin, stinging him and making him wince from the pain. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying out, but whimpers came out nonetheless. The goblins kept whipping him, laughing louder every time Kili let out a louder groan. He started to feel cold blood leaking down, burning in the wounds that were forming quickly all over his back. It was becoming red, full of cuts and slashes. The goblins did not leave a single spot of skin safe from the whip._

__Kili gripped Fili's shirt tighter, breathing faster. Fili looked down at him, raising an eyebrow with worry. Kili was not okay, but he refused to speak up whatsoever. He wrapped his arm around Kili, rubbing his arms gently.

Thorin made his way quietly over to them, and sat down on the wooden log opposing Fili. He attempted a smile when Fili looked at him, but Fili didn't smile back. Instead, he only frowned more. "Something is really bothering him." He told his uncle.'"I have a feeling it is more than just pain."

"We do not know what he experienced in there." Responded Thorin quietly. "Whatever had happened will be haunting his thoughts for a while. We need to give him time."

Fili nodded. He sighed and lowered Kili's hood once more. "Uncle..." he muttered, looking sadly at his hair. Thorin gasped softly and made his way over to them, looking closely at his nephew's cut hair.

"No..." His jaw clenched in anger and worry. "Kili has been so proud of his hair... He has just become old enough to grow it so..." He cursed and rubbed his temples. "Oin must have noticed while looking to his back wounds, but did not tell us. This alone will trouble Kili for a long time."

"I know..." Fili squeezed his brother's shoulder gently again and covered his head with the hood_._

_The goblin king laughed yet again. "I hope you enjoyed that, dwarfling." He told Kili. "Not everyone gets a chance to be whipped by us, you know. You are special. Now, if you do not beg for me to stop anytime soon, I will gladly continue looking after your body and treating it with injuries." Offered the king sarcastically._

_Kili opened his mouth to answer, but blood bubbled and dripped from between his lips. He coughed, spitting out violently. "Never."_

_"Well then," The goblin king walked over to him. He held Kili's hand. "You have a fairly beautiful hand. Nicely shaped, not too thin, not too fat, some muscle. Very young, though. You know what I heard? I heard dwarfling limbs were very easy to break. Is that true?" He asked, faking an innocent tone._

_"No." Kili answered curtly. Dwarves were not weak! And he certainly was not a dwarfling. He glared the goblin holding his hand. Without warning, the goblin king twisted his hand and Kili cried out in pain, his scream echoing in the caves. Along with the twist came an awful sound of cracking, breaking. Kili's eyes blurred as the pain started to become unbearable. With the burning and the stinging in his back, as well as the pulling in his face, the break in his wrists caused him to erupt in tears. He sniffed, trying to stand straight and look strong. _

_"You said no?" Asked the goblin king. He chuckled and moved his hand further down Kili's body, to his stomach, and then his thighs. "A very defined body you have, yes indeed. I wonder who enjoys it." _

_Kili shuddered at his touch, closing his eyes against the tears that made their way down his cheeks. The goblin motioned for one of his followers to bring him the knife again. Since Kili's pants were loose, he didn't have trouble pushing them to expose his thighs. He brought the knife to Kili's thigh and cut into it carefully, leaving a mark. A defined mark-his signature, it seemed. _

_The goblin king stood up afterwards, covering Kili's legs again. "This way, you will never forget me. And neither will whoever enjoys seeing your naked body. Thorin, perhaps? Or is it Fili? Either way, you will always remember this. And you will remember who stopped you from archery."_

_Kili looked at him in fear. He planned on yet more? _

_"Keep him tied up, and feel free to practice your new weapons on him until I get my next weapon prepared. We're almost finished with him. Almost. For today, at least." The goblin king told his goblins, who nodded eagerly and grinned evilly at Kili. The king walked away, beyond Kili's sight. Kili felt himself getting tugged around, getting held by some goblins and gripped by others. _

_The breath was stolen from him when a goblin grabbed a wooden bat and hit him right in the ribs with it. Kili let out a pained moan and struggled to breathe. Before he could catch another breath, the goblin smacked his ribs again and again, getting cheered on by his fellow mates._

_Kili's vision was beginning to blur, and his head began to spin. He was almost unaware of his surroundings now, only feeling the sharp blows at his ribs and the wounds stinging around his body. He did not even have the energy to scream anymore._

_"Leave him! I want him awake and conscious when I do this! Leave him immediately!" Kili heard the goblin king call out. His voice sounded very distant, and Kili struggled to open his eyes. When he did, everything in front of him was unclear and his head ached. He could not even breathe.  
However, he could see the flame coming toward him._

_He squinted, trying to see exactly what was coming, but his eyes could not focus. The goblin king spoke, his words and sarcasm unclear to Kili's hazy mind. Suddenly, Kili felt an unusual pain at his arm, and he screamed out in pain, his scream echoing in his own mind and almost deafening. He had never experienced anything like this before. It wasn't like the sting of the whip, or the the blade of the knife. He sobbed, unable to stop himself. "Stop, please... Please!"_

_He could not even hear the response of the goblin. He only kept screaming out, begging for the goblin to stop, unsure of whether the goblin actually stopped or not._

__"Stop! Please! Please!" Kili yelled, thrashing around frantically. Fili startled, hurrying to hold him and to try and quiet him down. Kili, however, kept screaming. Some dwarves even awoke to him. "Stop!" He sobbed. "Make it stop!"

Thorin rushed to their side, holding Kili down much faster since he was string in build than Fili. However, when he held Kili, it only made Kili struggle more and yell louder.

"Kili!" He shook his shoulders. "Kili, wake up, it is us!"

Fili exhaled slowly. "Uncle, wait, you are only stressing him out more." He told his uncle, trying to keep calm. Thorin stopped shaking Kili. "Kili, listen to me. No one is hurting you. It's just a toy." He told Kili softly, just like he used to tell him back when Kili had nightmares because of his Orc toys. "And they're gone. No one is hurting you, you're safe here. Open your eyes, you will believe me."

Kili's breathing slowed down a bit, and he stopped yelling. Instead, his voice turned to soft, low, pained whispers. "Stop..."

"It stopped. It stopped, I promise." Soothed Fili. "Just wake up."

Kili opened his eyes. He sat up swiftly, looking around and breathing fast again. His eyes were wide and hands were going from clutching Kili to gripping the tree log they were on. He flinched from the pain from the movement and looked at Fili, recognizing his brother again. "Fili." He called out in a hoarse voice. "They're gone..."

Fili nodded. "Yes, they're gone. They won't hurt you again." Fili promised, hoping he would fulfill his promise till the last day of his life. "What happened? What did you dream?"

"I...I didn't dream." Muttered Kili, eyes blurring with tears. "Memories..."  
"What did they do to you?" Asked Thorin in a gentle voice. Kili didn't look at him but his muscles visibly tensed at the question. He moved slowly, trying to reach to the bottom of his pants. However, with broken ribs, a broken wrist, a burnt arm and a whipped back, he could not move an inch. Instead, he let out a low howl of pain.

Fili looked at him questioningly. "What are you trying to do?"

"My thigh," said Kili, biting his lip in pain. Fili raised an eyebrow at his uncle. Oin had not not mentioned that Kili was injured in his legs. He reached to the hem of Kili's pants. Kili nodded, and Fili brought it up slowly. "I hope it's not real." Kili mumbled.

However, when the mark cut into Kili's flesh showed, Kili gasped and couldn't contain the tears. Thorin's eyes widened and he gripped Kili's shoulder again."What is this?"

"A mark..." Kili answered. "So I remember it all. Forever." He sniffed and looked to Fili. "I want to forget it all. Please?"

"Give it time, Kili, and you will." Thorin told him.

"I was hoping he would finish me off." Kili replied. "I was already of a burden to you, and all you really wanted was for me to die. I know you wish the goblin killed me. I know you wish I was saved. I only became a bigger burden. I'm not strong. You were right."

Thorin exhaled. "No one told me what it was I had told you. Can you clarify to me? Please?" Kili was already explaining some things, but he was not making it too clear yet. Kili shook his head slowly and leaned against his brother again.

"I don't want to sleep." He told Fili, ignoring his uncle's request. Perhaps he would tell his uncle everything, but maybe later. Maybe when he was feeling better and not on the verge of tears after every word he said or heard. "I don't want nightmares."

Kili was awfully aware of how much of a child he sounded. He tried to push himself off of his brother' chest, but when Fili kept a hold on him Kili spoke up again. "I do not want to burden you again, Fili. You don't need to deal with me being childish even when I have grown." He whispered.

"Nonsense, Kili." Fili hissed. "I am your brother, I-"

"No... Uncle was right. I thought of everything he said. It's all true. I can sleep somewhere tonight, and you should go drink and eat and relax."

"Kili-"

"Fili, please. Go see to yourself, I'll get Dwalin or Bofur to help me into a tent." Kili insisted, feeling his Uncle's intense stare on him.

"Thorin!"

Thorin looked to their guard for the night, Gloin. "Gloin?"

Gloin was shaking. "I think-I think it's orcs."

* * *

**Im not sure about it x/ how did you guys like it? Was it too cliché near the end?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: another chapter before the week starts because I have 3 assignments due this week and starting a new one as well, then exams the week after! So I may not update as much as I wish to ;(**

**Also, this Orc attack has no Azog in it :D**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Thorin cursed audibly. "Orcs? And where do they come from?" He asked worriedly, glancing at Kili. "Are you sure of it?"

"Yes, Thorin." Gloin replied. "I saw them with my very own eyes. We need to get moving, they're here already and if we don't run away as fast as we can-"

A loud roaring sound interrupted Gloin's talk, and all the dwarves looked to its direction only to find a pack of ten or so orcs on wargs. The dwarves began to yell out in battle cries, each grabbing their weapons and either attacking an Orc or defending themselves from one. They had no choice but to fight back.

"Fili, we can handle this without your help. Take Kili into the forest, but don't go too deep inside!" Thorin instructed Fili. Fili hesitated and opened his mouth to protest, but Thorin did not let him. "Go, I say!"

Fili nodded and picked Kili up. Kili was shaking, his eyes wide with fear as he saw the orcs slash their swords around, grinning evilly. They had the same black eyes as the goblins, the same look of hatred. He felt shivers go down his spine and he stood up in fear, wanting to grab his quiver and help his fellow companions by shooting down some orcs.

However, due to his injuries, he only ended up falling right back down and yelling in pain. Fili grabbed his arms and pulled him up, ignoring the way Kili protested and moaned from the pain he was feeling. He needed to get him out of there, and now. Fili was not too happy about going into the woods, but he had to follow Thorin's orders and hope for the best. With his arm wrapped firmly around Kili's waist and Kili's arm around his neck, Fili hurried to the forests, dragging the complaining Kili along.

When they were deep enough into the forests that the sounds from the battle began to fade, Fili settled Kili down on a large rock and panted, out of breath. He looked worriedly back to where they had come from. "I hope they will be alright."

Kili shook his head. "Why did you force me into here?" He asked, his voice low and tinted with anger. Fili looked at him, somewhat surprised. "I could have used my bow and arrow."

Fili snorted. "You cannot even lift your arm, Kili." He said, earning an annoyed growl from Kili. "Plus, you are injured. Injured people do not consider fighting. Stop being stupid, Kili, and think this through."

Kili growled again. "I never asked to be injured! I want to help on this quest, I don't want to be like Thorin said I was! I want to prove him wrong!"

Fili punched a tree, silencing Kili. "You are acting like a child right now, Kili! Thorin was drunk for Durin's sake! Why are you even taking every word he said into account? I always call you childish. Why is it that this time, you took his words so seriously? And you did get yourself into it, Kili! If you had quieted and not insulted the Goblin, then maybe-" Fili stopped himself when he saw the look on Kili's face. He cursed himself under his breath. He was always patient with Kili. In fact, he almost never lost his temper. But now, in the midst of a quest, in danger... He found it very hard to keep control of himself. He was a child himself, and he tried so hard to stay brave, so that Kili would not get scared, and so that Thorin would trust him, and-and it was too much for him!

"Because I can see everything he said happening by the second." Murmured Kili. "You're right. I was stupid and childish when I spoke to the Goblin like that. Look at you, I know everything you're thinking. The last thing you need on this quest is me. You have enough concerns as it is." Kili closed his eyes. "You don't have to be concerned about me. I can take care of myself."

"Kili, stop." Fili said quietly. "Stop, just stop. You're not making any sense. You think I can just stop being worried about you? It's not that simple. Unless you find it easy to suddenly see me hurt and walk away?"

"Of course not!" Defended Kili. "But that would be different! You have protected me my whole life, it's about time I do something in return."

Fili pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kili-"

They began to hear loud thuds coming their way. Fili was alert immediately, he pulled his sword. As they came closer, they could hear them talking.

"Azog won't be happy!" Said an orc in a hoarse voice. "We barely escaped from the wrath of those dwarves. We need to do something to make him happy!"

"I saw Thorin push two little dwarves this way. This is why I wanted us to come here. Maybe we can find them and kill em."

Fili grabbed Kili right away, "we need to leave," he whispered hurriedly. Kili allowed Fili to pick him up piggy-back style, though it really hurt his ribs and his back. Fili, however, was unsure of what way the orcs were coming, and so could not decide which way he should go. He stood, hesitating.

Kili perched his ears, trying to listen as well as he could. "They're coming from the left. Let's go to the right." He told Fili. When Fili refused to move, however, Kili raised an eyebrow and asked, "Fili? Trust me, they're coming from-right there!"

Fili gasped when the two orcs showed up from behind the trees, grinning and rubbing their palms. Kili moaned in frustration.

"What have we here?"

"I say we take the dark haired one."

"Why?"

"He looks just like Thorin."

"Hmm.. He does."

Fili began to panic. "No, you are not taking him anywhere!" He yelled, trying to sound as brave as he could. He felt Kili tense around him, and took a deep breath. He was the older one. He was the uninjured one. He needed to be strong.

"Says you!" Laughed one of the orcs. "I don't know who you are, dwarves, but if he looks like Thorin, Azog will be happy and might even believe he is his son!" He said. "You take care of the blonde one, I'll take our little dwarfling." He told his companion.

The other Orc nodded and walked to Fili, whose breathing began to speed and he gripped Kili's legs tighter. "I won't let him, Kili." He whispered, though his voice shook. "I won't let him touch you."

Kili whimpered. "You should go," he whispered back. "Thorin would rather lose one of us than both."

"No!" Fili hissed. "You know I would never leave you!"

The orc then leaped at Fili unexpectedly, throwing him off guard and throwing him backwards.

On top of Kili.

Kili screamed in pain when he felt his ribs crack again, and his head collided with the ground, blurring his sight. He felt Fili's weight slowly lift off of him and trying to open his eyes, but couldn't. He then felt his arms getting grabbed, and he screamed again as the Orc pressed down on his broken wrist.

"Heh, we will be merciful on you." Said one of the orcs to Fili. "We won't kill you. You can go back and cry to Thorin, make him fear us. That's right, tell him Azog will make him pay for everything. Do you hear that? Everything!"

"Fili.." Kili tried to call, but instead only blood flooded from in between his lips.

Fili watched as his brother was dragged away. He grabbed a knife from his boots and threw it, aiming as best as he could. The Orc carrying Kili fell down when the knife collided with his head. Fili tried to stand up, ignoring the twisted ankle, but the other Orc held Kili immediately and ran as fast as he could, his eyes wide with fear.

"No!" Fili yelled angrily. "Bring him back!"

He was only responded to by the fading sound of the orc's footsteps running away. He fell back down and placed a hand on his twisted ankle, fighting tears.

"Fili!"

It was Thorin. Fili snorted. "Right on time, Uncle." He said sarcastically, wiping his tears with one hand. "If only you came thirty seconds earlier."

Thorin stood up, worry etched in his features. "Are you okay? What do you mean? Where is Kili?"

Fili shook his head, sobbing.

* * *

I DON'T KNOW WAS THAT A CLIFFIE? ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOYED I TRIED TO PUT SOME ACTION


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: yay I handed in my essay today finally but I still have 2 posters, a presentation and exams to go so... Wish me luck! My way of making myself feel better is by writing but then I make myself sadder because this isn't a happy story *sighs***

**Thank you so much for the reviews, favs and mostly follows :') every time I see an email happiness fills my heart even as I'm writing an essay about how Hamlet is an idiot and I want to just end school**

**Also note "Orc" is capitalized it's because of my autocorrect! (yay writing on tablet)**

**Some slight AU**

**Enjoy... (or not... Heheheheheheheh *evil*)**

* * *

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Answer my question, Fili. Where is your brother? I am sure he is not strong enough to move his arm, let alone run away. And is your ankle alright? Why are you clutching it like that? Fili, what happened?"

Fili groaned. "An Orc took him. I managed to shoot one down," he explained, gesturing to the dead Orc, "but the other took Kili and I couldn't run after him because they had injured my ankle. They had seen us run off and followed us into the woods, then they took Kili because..." Fili took in a deep breath, "because they thought he looked so much like you, they could convince their leader that he was your son." Fili explained in a wavering tone.

Running a hand through his hair, Thorin exhaled sharply and walked to Fili. "Let's get you back to camp. We need to get moving, but we will look for Kili first. Hopefully the Orc has not gone too far. Dwalin, Nori, follow his tracks. I will come along. Dori, return to camp and tell the others to prepare to leave in a couple of hours." He helped Fili up. "Don't worry, we will find him."

Fili nodded, leaning on Dori and limping away to camp. "I hope so." He whispered in response, more so to himself than to his uncle.

* * *

Kili awoke screaming. The pain from his wounds resurfaced while he was unconscious, after the fall and the unkind handling of the Orc. When he did not feel Fili's presence beside him, hugging him, calming him down and telling him it's a nightmare, he screamed louder.

"Shut him up!" Roared a voice. Kili still refused to open his eyes. He continued to scream, unable to move or thrash about. "I said shut him up!"

He felt a cold hand cover his mouth and his breath was cut. He stopped screaming, but when the Orc refused to move his hand and Kili could not breathe, he opened his frantically and tried to scream again. "Mhmmm!"

The Orc holding him down slowly released his grip on Kili's face, giving Kili the chance to take a breath. Kili took quick breaths, looking around and ignoring the pain erupting in his neck every time he moved his head. He noticed that he was naked, except for his undergarment covering his privates only.

"So you are the child of Thorin Oakenshield then." Said the same low, hoarse voice from before. Kili turned to look up at him. He was an Orc, but he was bigger in size and his features looked much sharper. "I am Azog. I am sure your father has spoken to you about me." He said.

Kili narrowed his eyes. "I am no child of Thorin." He answered, clearing his throat when his voice came out as nothing but a rasp.

"Oh, but I have seen many elves in my lifetime. Even his elder nephew-what was his name? Fili?-but non resembled him like you do." Azog explained. "Not even his very own father."

"The line of Durin do not lie about their blood. We are proud and we would never deny being a Durin." Kili snapped back. "I am not his child."

"Oh, but you are of the line of Durin?"

"Aye, his nephew." Kili replied sharply. "Kili."

Azog laughed. "His nephew? I would have thought you were his niece!" Other orcs joined in and laughed along. Azog silenced them by speaking again. "With your fair features and hairless face, I almost mistook you for an elf at first! Then a man, then when they told me you were the child of Thorin, I thought you were his daughter!"

Kili tensed with anger and glared at Azog, unsure of how to respond. "I am manlier than the manliest of your men!" He snapped back cheesily, his voice shaking. "I have no beard yet, but I am strong and I can kill you!"

Azog raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, as far as I can see, you cannot even move your fingers, let alone stand up or fight me." He mocked. "I wonder who did this to you. Was it trolls? Or perhaps the goblins? They did a very good job. You know, they learned the technique of burning archer's arms from me. I told them it was the worst that can happen to an archer." His eyes roamed over Kili again. "A fair job with all the whips as well. They learn quickly."

He reached out and ran a finger over Kili's burnt arm, making Kili hiss in pain. "You know, even with most of your clothes off, I still have trouble believing you are male. What else did they do to you, hmm? I doubt they took advantage of your body." Kili's eyes widened with fear, and Azog laughed. "Don't worry, I won't harm you in that way. At least, I don't plan to just yet. I see the goblin king has left a mark here," he suddenly noted, his hand dropping to Kili's thigh and stopping over the mark. "I shall leave another mark once I am finished with you."

Kili looked away, tears filling his eyes. "Uncle will find you and kill you. He won't let you survive this time."

"A little child, looking up to his uncle as expected." Azog sighed, and to Kili's surprise, took a seat beside him on the cold ground. "There is much about your uncle you do not know, Kili. Perhaps you should know all the bad things about your uncle. He is not perfect, you know." He gestured generally over Kili's body. "If he truly cared for you, do you think he would have allowed this to happen to you?"

Kili's eyes widened. He began to remember his Uncle's words back in the cave. Azog continued. "He knew there would be much danger on this quest, and yet he asked you to come along. You know, he would not mind risking your life in order to retrieve the gold of Erebor."

Kili inhaled. "Uncle would do the right thing by leaving me behind. Erebor is more important than my single soul."

"Perhaps." Replied Azog. "But perhaps he never cared for your soul to start with, child's and thus decided to bring you along. Look at you. Just by seeing you like this, I can tell that you are barely over eighty years of age! In fact, I feel as though you were brought along as a maiden to serve the male dwarves on this quest."

Kili visibly flinched. "I am under eighty." He murmured, trying to ignore Azog's comment about his looks.

"I heard you were born on the same day as the battle." Said Azog. "When both your parents died. I don't think Thorin would have liked that, hmm?"

_You were simply a burden ever since you were born! You were the reason that your mother had died! She could have survived that battle had you not been born-I lost my only sister because of you!_

At Kili's reaction, Azog immediately knew that he was hitting on a strong nerve for Kili. It was clearly a big concern for him and Azog took the advantage.

"And your poor brother, too..."

* * *

Thorin growled, exasperated. He rubbed his temples. "I don't get it. How could his footsteps have suddenly vanished so?" He leaned on a tree. "Where could they have possibly gone?!"

Dwalin shrugged. "I am not even sure if Kili was in a condition strong enough to survive..." He said, stopping at Thorin's shocked and angered glare. "All I'm saying is that there are no tracks that can help us find him, and Aule knows where they could have taken him. We have no time to go on a side quest to find Kili."

Thorin opened his mouth to lash out at him, but Nori spoke up first. "I agree. Thorin, you knew very well that bringing Kili to this quest was a mistake. Sure, he is our best archer and one of the youngest with the best senses, but you knew he had a very small chance of making it out alive. You knew, Thorin."

Dwalin nodded. "You should thank Aule that he survived this far, especially after the goblins." He added.

Thorin bit his lip and walked away, refusing to respond.

* * *

**Uh oh... Azog is bringing back some bad memories... :/ :/ ALSO do you guys mind the whole sexual references by Azog or...?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so here me updating when I should be STUDYING FOR EXAMS.. But I couldn't resist! All your reviews made me so inspired!**  
**Enjoy, and keep the reviews coming!**  
**Thank you all :')**

* * *

Fili stood up when his uncle came back. He winced at the pain from his ankle, but at least he was able to walk on it now. "Uncle... You didn't find him?"

Thorin shook his head, sitting on a rock and covering his eyes with the palm of his hand. "His tracks just disappeared... I still can't understand it! I mean, his tracks were so clear, every footstep etched into the ground, and then-for Durin's sake I cannot comprehend it!" He yelled in despair. "We looked everywhere."

After a minute or two of silence, Fili spoke up again. "Uncle?"

"Hm?" Thorin looked up at him, his eyes filled with fear, worry and sadness. And guilt, fili noted. "Yes, Fili?"

"Do you think he's dead?"

Thorin shook his head sadly. "I dont know, Fili. In those cases, I cannot even decide whether it would be best for him."

Fili was startled at his Uncle's words. His lips trembled slightly and he turned away again. Dead? He felt a pang in his heart. But Kili was his brother, he could not possibly live without him. His eyes watered. Kili was too young! Too young to witness any of it, experience any of it or die! Fili kicked at the ground angrily, hurting his already injured ankle but not paying attention to the pain. He could not lose Kili.

"We need to find him." He said determinedly. Thorin sighed, rubbing his temples. "Uncle, I am serious. We cant leave him there like that! Isn't it enough that the goblins tortured him? It's not fair!"

When Thorin didn't answer. Fili stood up angrily and made his way over to his uncle. "Listen to me! My brother's soul is more important that Erebor's gold to me! You can go reclaim Erebor, but I will go to find Kili!"

Fili noticed Thorin's shoulders shaking lightly and he raised an eyebrow in question. "Uncle?" He called out, still angry. Then he heard a sob.

Thorin, the majetsic, the brave, the unbeatable, was crying.

Fili groaned and sat down beside him, hugging him and burying his face into Thorin's thick hair and fur coat. Thorin wrapped his arms around Fili, holding him tight. They sat like that for a while before Thorin spoke again. "Dís would never have forgiven me had she lived." He whispered. "Yet I should have known. I should have done everything-even break his leg-to stop him from coming."

"Uncle..."

"Before Kili was born, Dís had a dream." Thorin untangled himself from Fili and sat back, straightening his shoulders and gently wiping at his eyes. "She told me Kili wouldn't look like you. In her dream, you were a replica of me, but with lighter hair and thinner eyebrows. Kili had my hair, but his face was a copy of his father. He ha the same features, but he was so childish and lighthearted."

Fili looked at his uncle in wonder, realizing for the first time that he did truly look more like Thorin by features, but his hair and eyebrows were so different that people did not bother contrasting their features.

"I was happy when she told me that. But then," Thorin took a breath, "then she said all light vanished from his eyes, and he did not even have a mustache. She told me, Fili. She told me that in her dream, we were all on a quest, and I failed to protect her son. In her dream, I came back without him, telling her of the unfortunate news. But he was not dead, he was merely gone." He bit his lip. "She knew what was going to happen, and I only remembered her dream now."

"Mother would have loved Kili." Fili commented sadly.

"Aye," Thorin nodded in agreement.

"You know, that's not what you told Kili." Fili added slowly, and Thorin looked at him, took a deep breath. "You told Kili that Mama was lucky she died before seeing him grow, because she would not have been able to cope with a child like him." He explained softly. "And that even Father would not have been able to tame him and raise him well."

Thorin closed his eyes, still biting his lip, and rested his head in his hands. "I cannot believe I said things like that." He whispered. "What else did I say? That he should jump off a cliff and kill himself so we all become happy?" He asked angrily.

"Well, you did say he didn't deserve to live, and that he ruined my life..." Fili answered slowly, feeling sympathetic for his uncle.

"Ruined your life how?"

"He ruined my life by taking away Mama and making me an orphan, apparently. Then I had to lose my childhood to raise him, but he still could not become like me. Even you could not raise him." Fili shook his head. "Uncle your words were harsh. Had you said them to me I would not have stayed with the company at all."

"Sorry for interrupting but-" They both turned to Bilbo, "But Kili was planning on leaving." He admitted with an exhale. "He sobbed himself to sleep and wanted to come to the shire with me and wanted to leave."

Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Fili merely looked perplexed. Bilbo sighed. "Kili did not want to even go back to Ered Luin." He explained. "He took your words so seriously that he honestly considered leaving you forever."

"How could he!" Exclaimed Fili angrily. "If Uncle hurt him, he was willing to leave me as well? I cannot live without him, Bilbo! Look at me, I want to die right now knowing that he might be suffering at the moment or getting killed for all I know!"

"Fili, calm down," Throin said. He turned to Bilbo. "What else did he say?"

"Not much; he said that he was trying to be brave, because when the wargs attacked he was frightened but he tried not to show it. He... He just wants you and Fili to be proud of him, that's all. His biggest concerns were that he would never make you proud or become like Fili, and ..."

Thorin cursed, while Fili listened carefully. "And?"

"And he really seemed to take the whole killing his parents thing to heart."

* * *

Azog sat on his chair, looking at the now dressed Kili carefully. "So, Kili. Did you really think Thorin was strong enough to beat Smaug?" He asked mockingly. Kili glared at him, and Azog laughed. "Oh, you're such a child. Thorin really manipulated your mind, did he not?"

Kili raised his chin proudly and in defiance. "Thorin is stronger than you ever wish to be. He will regain Erebor, and you will be killed with no mercy."

"Oh, is that so?" Azog stood up. "You know, I'm getting bored, and your wounds are beginning to heal. I don't like that." He commented. Kili tensed. "I like it when I see broken limbs on elves, humans or dwarves. You know, you have pretty hands-aside from the burn of course." He held one of Kili's hands in his own-the burnt one. "A broken finger or two wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Kili cursed at him in dwarfish, and Azog narrowed his eyes. "I have a better idea." He stood up and disappeared inside, then came back out with a blade coated in green. Kili began to struggle frantically. "Relax, kid. I will not cut them off. Yet." He said. "I just wanted to..." without warning, sliced into Kili's burnt palm, earning a loud cry of pain. The green slime entered the cut, increasing the burn and causing Kili's eyes to water from the tears and his screams only to increase.

"You have not seen anything, dwarf. I am being merciful to you."

* * *

**A/N**  
**Sooo yeah a shorter one but I tried! I do have exams after all xD I noticed that Fili has Thorin's nose in the movie, as well as the eye shape if you look closely. Meanwhile a kili has a pointy nose and wide eyes. So Kili has darker hair and is generally looked to as resembling Thorin, but Fili looks more like him! **  
** Also Thorin finally found out alllll that he said! :/ oh no! **  
**And yes Bilbo is alive xD **  
**Please review guys! :') they make me so happy! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so I didn't do TOO bad on my English essay exam, but I have math Monday! Thanks everyone who reviewed and wished me good luck ;) **

**I dont know about you guys but I loved this chapter because bam I wrote it while doing math and this huge plot twist came up out of absolutely nowhere!**

**I try to keep them all in character but hey I'm not perfect xD so there is probably some AU in here**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Kili looked empty.

His eyes were empty, hollow. His voice was broken. In truth, he wished he was dead. There had been a small hope inside of him, telling him that Thorin would come back for him, try to find him... But now that he had been with Azog for four days, the hope only kept diminishing.

Azog was actually not happy with this. He wanted to feel the pleasure of breaking the dwarf, making his life agonizing and filling him with despair. However, kili was already broken. No matter what Azog did to him, Kili did not seem to be affected. He even stopped flinching and screaming when he tortured him. It was like the boy was already dead.

Azog had removed the poison from Kili's hand. He wanted to have some more fun with the boy and didn't want him to die just yet. He wanted to kill him in front of Thorin. Azog threw a rock into the horizon as Kili sat still behind him. He turned around and growled. "You annoy me!" He yelled to Kili. "You are nothing like your uncle. I imagined I would enjoy killing you, torturing you! But there is no joy or fun in killing the dead!"

Kili looked at him, still emotionless. He shrugged. Azog narrowed his eyes. "Listen, boy. Your life has no value now anyways. Thorin would not risk staying behind to find you." He said angrily. Then he smiled, "Yet I..." he paused, "I may have something for you."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "Something?"

"Yes." Azog walked away slowly, clearly in thought. Kili already felt hopeless towards Thorin, and very hurt by him. Azog wanted to capture this opportunity and make the best of it. Perhaps he could turn Kili against Thorin, and have him by his side. Azog had the dark magic that could heal Kili in an instant, but first, he wanted to make sure that Kili would stay by his side.

"First," he said, walking back to Kili, "you must become loyal to me."

Kili didn't answer. Azog raised an eyebrow. He was expecting at least a strained "never!" or a curse of some sort. He grinned. "Second, you must promise to never hide anything from me."

"And what will I get in return?" Asked Kili quietly.

Azog held Kili's burnt arm. "You will use this again." He told Kili determinedly. "You will be able to use your bow better than you ever did before." He gestured over Kili's body. "Those scars will all heal." Then he pointed to Kili's thigh. "And I will erase all those memories from your mind. The goblins memories."

Kili's breth caught in his throat. "Don't you fear I will run off?"

Azog laughed. "No. I can use dark magic." He reminded Kili. "I prefer not to, though. I prefer to have you loyal, by my side, against Thorin."

"Never." Kili responded. "I would die before I betray him."

"But he betrayed you!" Yelled Azog, annoyed with Kili's stubbornness. Kili flinched and looked away. "He betrayed you, you idiot! That is how he has always been!"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kili slowly. "Uncle never betrayed anyone."

"I believe he had a brother, did he not?" Azog asked. Kili nodded, confused. "And I can bet he refuses to talk about him!"

_"Uncle, I want to name my sons Fili, Thorin and..." Kili said thoughtfully one day as they ate dinner. He was only thirty seven years of age. "And Frerin!"_

_"Frerin?" Thorin asked warily._

_Kili nodded. "In memory of uncle!" _

_Thorin stood up, putting his fork down with a loud thud. He stormed out of the kitchen. Fili elbowed Kili angrily, who looked to him in confusion. FIli sighed. It is a sensitive topic for Uncle, Kili."_

_Kili, however, ran after his uncle. "Uncle, why don't you tell us about Frerin?" He __i followed him angrily._

_"Kili!"_

_"He as brave, wasn't he?" Asked Kili. "Why don't you tell us tales of you as children? Why can't we know anything about him?"_

_Thorin looked at Kili with hurt eyes. "It pains to remember. The loss is too harsh." He rubbed his temples. "You will never understand it, and I hope you never experience it, either."_  
_"How did he die?" Asked Kili._

_"Kili! Leave uncle alone!"_

Kili nodded. How did Azog know? Azog smiled. "I witnessed Frerin's death. I saw it as your uncle stabbed him repeatedly while no one was watching-"

"No!"

"And how do you think his father died?" Azog bellowed. "I killed his grandfather, not his father! Thorin lies! He is not the hero he pretends he is!"

"Stop!"

"He killed his own brother in battle! He took the opportunity to kill him! Is that not what he did for you with the goblins? Tell me, did he try to free you from them? Did he even stand up for you?" Azog had no idea, actually, what Thorin had really done. He expected that Thorin would have stood up for Kili, and he prepared an answer for that.

Kili's eyes watered. "No." He whispered. "He did not."

"He did that only because a party of dwarves were watching him, he did not want to seem like a bad leader who didn't protect his-what?"

"He didn't stand up for me," kili repeated.

Azog raised an eyebrow, then grinned again. "Then you can believe me." He said slowly. "You can believe that your uncle would rather kill you and Fili after you help him reclaim Erebor so he can become the only king. He is just using you two."

"No... He can't kill Fili." Kili protested. "He loves him. He can't harm him!"

"But he will. He will kill him if we don't stop him."

"And how do I trust you won't kill us after we help you?" Asked Kili angrily. "You are an Orc who wants to kill all of us!"

"I wanted to kill you for revenge!" Azog screamed. He paused, making up yet another believable lie to tell Kili. "The orcs did not invade Erebor to help Smaug! We went to help the dwarves against him! But your uncle told his whole army we were enemies, and they attacked us! I had to kill his grandfather as revenge, but he didn't stop! He killed all of my army, and neither of us beat Smaug and reclaimed the mountain!"

Kili shook his head, sobbing. "That's not possible." He said in denial. "You are lying."

"I do not blame Thranduil. Had he come for Thorin's aid, Thorin would have assumed Thranduil wanted to invade him as well. Thranduil was smart than I." Azog said, faking envy. "He feared for his army not from Smaug, but from Thorin. He saw how Thorin attacked us and killed us even though we went to his aid." He shook his head. "You poor boy, born and raised without parents, only taught about your history by Thorin, who destroyed your homeland because of his greed."

Kili looked at him, and for the first time, Azog saw what he wanted: anger. True anger. He grinned. With some magic, Kili would become his ally. He would become his best spy, his best warrior.

"I promise you Kili," He lied, "I promise that if we regain Erebor, Fili will become king. I know Fili is a brave man, smart, and honest."

Kili nodded.

* * *

Fili rubbed the pony's neck. It was Kili's pony, Daisy. They had camped and Fili and Dwalin were in charge of the ponies. "Do you miss Kili, too?" He asked. "Don't worry. We will reclaim Erebor for his sake. I will raise my son to be called Kili, and I will make him an archer." He said softy. "You know what, though? Kili hasn't died yet. I can feel it in my heart."

Fili startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Dwalin. "I know what you mean, Lad." He said. "Kili would not give up so easily. You know, many times Balin was in danger and they thought him dead, but I knew he was not. I felt it deep inside, that our bond was still alive. If you feel he is alive, he probably is. He is fighting for your sake."

Fili smiled. "Kili is so brave." He said. "I just want to see him again. If I see him again, I will hug him so tightly his bones might break!"

Dwalin grinned. "Keep your hopes high. Thorin has too many things on his mind, so forgive his actions and hopelessness."

Fili nodded. "Thanks Dwalin."

* * *

"Sir!"

Azog turned to one of his orcs. The Orc grinned. "Sir, we have spotted their campsite!"

* * *

Some hours later, Fili heard a rustling in the bushes. He pulled out his sword and walked slowly over to the source of the noise. "Reveal yourself." He hissed.

"Fili?"

Fili furrowed his eyebrows. "Fili, is that you?" He turned to his right, where he heard a soft whisper.

His eyes widened. "Kili...?"

Kili ran over to him, and Fili pulled him into a hug. "Kili! How are you-how did you-"

"I beat that Orc up. He had a potion- a healing one! -and I drank it and I followed you as soon as I could." Kili answered, speaking the lines Azog had made him memorize.

* * *

**A/N: what what what**

**Azog using dark magic oh oh **

**The more reviews there are, the stronger Kili gets against Azog! Let's see if you guys can save Kili!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**

**Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

**To clarify, Azog mind controlled Kili with his magic, but he also wanted Kili to be willing to go under it so he manipulated him first to make him hate his uncle more! However, there IS still the real Kili left, and you can see him with Fili!**

**Also, this isn't exactly movie OR book verse as you can tell. I'm just bringing in orcs whenever I want to because I'm like that.**

**Enjoy this as well? lol**

* * *

Fili hugged Kili again. "So you are well?" He asked. "You arm-oh." He held Kili's burnt arm, to see that the burn marks were still very visible. "Does it still hurt?"

Kili shook his head."Not at all. I missed you, Fili." He said softly. "Is everyone asleep?" He asked.

"Yes." Fili's eyes watered. "I can't believe this. Kili! You're alive!" He sobbed, grinning. "Kili is alive!" He called out. "And he's back here! With me! You're so strong, Kili! I never doubted you! Ever!"

Kili smiled momentarily, then his face fell. "Uncle must have doubted me." He remarked dryly. "He was probably happy to think I died."

"No..."

Fili sighed. Why could Kili not get over their Uncle's harsh words? Surely they were hard on him, but Kili was brave and smart, and he should have understood that Thorin never really meant it. Kili had always said rude stuff to Fili, and vice versa, but they always forgave each other nonetheless because they knew their love for each other was bigger than a simple speech mistake.

Kili crossed his arms. "Don't you tell me 'no', Fili." He said. "Whatever you try to do, I don't think I'll be able to forgive Uncle. Oh, Fili, if only you knew the truth behind him!" He sighed, exasperated. "You know nothing of Thorin. This quest made me understand him and his true intentions. Thorin loves me not. As a matter of fact, he does not love you either. He is selfish, Fili!"

Fili's eyes widened. "Kili, you cannot be serious." He whispered, brushing back a hair strand from Kili's angered face. "Why do you assume this? You are back with us now, you are safe. You should try to forget that, we're together again. We can all be well and now that you're healed, we can all get to Erebor and live a good life, Kili. You must stop holding grudges."

"You will never understand Fili!" Kili yelled desperately, shaking his head. "You don't understand how dangerous this is for you! I care for your life more than mine!"

"You're not making any sense!" Fili stared at his brother, wide eyed. What was Kili on about? Surely it was the effects of the sickness? He rubbed his temple and bit his lip. "Kili listen to yourself!"

Kili punched the tree beside him, and Fili jumped in surprise from the loud snap. Kili's eyes were filled with tears. "Everything I do is for you. Everything! I don't care about my own life, but if this is going to affect you as well, I must act against it."

"What are you even talking about?" Fili whispered, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes. "Kili, here I am, glad to see you again and for all I know, I still don't believe youre real, and you're talking about this nonsense and... Can we forget about that for a while?" He pleaded. "I finally have you back, I don't want to argue with you. I can't believe you're back, Kili. And you know I would do anything for you as well, Kili. I trust you with my life."

Fili smiled and opened his arms, and Kili immediately ran into them and buried his face into his brother's chest again. He nodded. "I don't want anyone but you Fili." He murmured. "You're the only one I trust."

"Fili? You've been taking a piss for too long, lad. Are you okay?" Came Dwalin's voice. Fili patted Kili's back and grinned, and Dwalin stopped when he saw them. "What is going on here?"

"He's back." Fili breathed, his eyes suddenly watering. "You can see him too? He's not just my imagination?" He asked, hugging Kili closer. Dwalin walked slowly over to them and placed a hand on Kili's shoulder.

"He's real all right." Dwalin grinned. "How did you get back here, lad? Where have you been all along?"

Kili smiled. "I managed to beat up the Orc and I found a potion he had that helped heal all my wounds. It was magical." He lied again. "I have been behind you, as the wounds healed faster and faster, and I began to catch up to you."

Dwalin pulled Kili into a hug then. "You gave us quite a fright. You know, losing a prince isn't something easy, especially when he is nothing but a babe who is barely of age yet." He said, winking. "Come back to camp, you are probably hungry. Fili, you can sit with him, I'll wake up Nori to help me guard."

Fili nodded eagerly and pulled Kili along back to the campsite, where all dwarves lay sleeping around the fire. Kili tensed when he spotted Thorin; he was awake with his back facing them. He was smoking from his pipe.

"Uncle!" Fili ran to his uncle, holding Kili's arm and dragging him along. Thorin turned around abruptly, afraid that the ponies had been stolen or that an attack was coming on. However, what greeted him made him stand up hastily and his eyes water.

"K-Kili?" He asked.

Kili didn't smile. "Not what you expected? I'm sorry, Uncle. I am sorry for being alive after you were finally rid of my burden." He said bitterly.

Thorin, however, ignored his talk and pulled him into a hug, sobbing gently. "You're alive... Alive!" He whispered in disbelief. "My little Kili... Where were you? I searched for you everywhere, I tracked all the footsteps, and I couldn't find you! What happened? How are-" he pulled back.

"How am I alive?" Finished Kili. "I managed to hurt the orc, and I found he had a potion which helped me heal quickly." He crossed his arms, still refusing to smile. "And I made my way after you. You know, I'm surprised you left so quickly after my supposed death."

"We had to." Thorin said sadly. "We had no proof you were coming back."

"You mean you didn't want me to come back." Snapped Kili, turning away. Fili exhaled, exasperated, and shook his head at his uncle sadly. "You care for no one."

Fili held Kili's shoulder. "Kili, please. Don't do this. Uncle cares for you and you know it. Please stop." He pleaded. "For my sake? Can't we have a happy reunion?"

Kili looked at Fili, and Fili saw the guilt lingering in Kili's eyes. Kili gulped loudly and hugged Thorin, clearly looking forced to do it. "I missed you Uncle. I'm so happy to see you again!"

Fili sighed. "For god's sake, Kili." He muttered. Kili pulled away and shrugged.

"I tried."

Fili rolled his eyes and playfully punched his brother's shoulder. "Come on, Kili. Don't you want to eat? We have eggs today, can you believe it? We haven't had eggs in so long now! You should eat them before Bombur wakes."

Kili ate with Fili, feeling his uncle's stare carving into his back. As Fili spoke to him, he daydreamed, remembering what Azog had told him about Thorin. Thanks to Azog's magic, Kili only saw his uncle as an actor, who carefully picked every word he said and begged for sympathy from those around him. Thinking about Thorin made the inner turmoil rise again within Kili.

"Kili?"

Kili looked at Fili, confused. Fili sighed. "Where have your thoughts travelled off to?" He smiled. "Good lord, I cannot get enough of you!" He exclaimed suddenly. "I miss your presence so much, and your messy hair, and your childish face!" Fili paused, a worried look glazing over his face. Kili did not look childish anymore. If anything, Fili could not see any trace of childhood in his brother's face anymore; his brother, who always looked innocent and playful.

The brothers ate in silence for a while, Fili grinning the whole time.

"Attack!"

Fili stood up immediately upon hearing the raged scream, and he frantically began waking up the other dwarves. Kili pulled out his sword, standing close to his uncle. Orcs appeared from the bushes, running into the sleepy dwarves and screaming battle screams.

Thorin began to fight, and Fili killed around four orcs immediately. Nori let out a pained cry as his arm got stabbed, but he kept fighting nonetheless. Kili stood behind, not fighting any orcs or helping any dwarves. However, none of the dwarves seemed to notice. Kili looked around for Azog, but could not find him.

Suddenly, he spotted Azog behind one of the trees. Azog pointed to Thorin angrily and pulled out his sword, gesturing a stab. Kili nodded right away and stood near his uncle. He slashed at an orc in front of his uncle and before Thorin had a chance to look away, Kili pointed his sword to Thorin's throat.

* * *

**Your reviews made Kili stay good to Fili! More of them will help him again :( poor kili needs support**

**Cliffie?**

**(p.s why am I updating so much when I should study? Heh PROBABLY BECAUSE YOU GUYS ROCK AND INSPIRE ME WITH YOUR REVIEWS & FOLLOWS?)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N**

**Good news (or is it bad news?) EXAMS ARE OVER (well one more but I don't need to study for it) sooo**

**That means more updates?**

**Lots of reviews last night! Wow you guys really love Kili ;) but I'm afraid the magic is not so easily reversed :(**

**I'm becoming more evil by the day**

**Also thank you for 200 followers! :D**

**Enjoy... Mwahhahahahaha**

* * *

Thorin gasped, standing still. The orcs also stood still, some of them getting killed because the dwarves kept fighting. The dwarves then noticed something was amiss and they all paused, looking to Thorin. They could not believe what they saw.

Kili's hand didn't even shake. He stood tall, confident, arm stretched out ahead of him and sword touching Thorin's throat. His legs were wide open, firmly pressing down against the ground and giving Kili a much more balanced stance. To their horror, Kili then smiled.

"Thorin!" He called out mockingly. "Dear Uncle. You think you will get away with this? You think you will get away with everything you have done and everything you plan to do? Nay! I will not let you. I shall expose you to everyone, all those poor dwarves who are following you in hope of regaining their homeland!"

Thorin's eyes widened, and he looked puzzled. "What?" He asked, gulping. His throat touched the blade lightly, stinging a bit. "What is this all about, Kili?" He asked, backing up a little. Kili, however, moved forward, keeping the blade in its place.

"I did not mind you leaving me to rot with the orcs." Kili said menacingly. "I did not care if you left me dying with the goblins. Yet knowing what you plan to do to my brother, I will not stand aside. Fili is the heir, he is brave, he is smart. Do not even consider hurting him," Kili threatened, "or I will chop you into pieces."

"This is very funny, Kili, but I do not think this is the time for it." Fili placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, trying to sound cheering. He had tears in his eyes, and he looked back to Balin for help. "Kili, we are under attack. Stop this. Kili."

Kili eyed his brother from the corner of his eyes, not moving in the slightest. "Stay out of this, brother. This is between me and Thorin."

"And you think I'll leave you to do this?" Fili yelled. "Kili, what the fuck has happened to you? Stop this! If you keep doing this," he said slowly, "I swear, by Durin's name, I will not be good with you."

Kili snorted. "And what will you do?"

"Kili," Fili growled, "I will knock you out or do anything if I have to. Don't make me do anything. Get away from uncle, now. Kili!"

Kili, however, did not obey. Instead, he looked at his uncle again. "I don't understand you, Fili." He said in a low voice. "I'm doing this for you. For you! Uncle is only using you. He took you on this quest because he knew you would die, but he decided to use you for the trip! Uncle wants to rule Erebor alone, he does not want you to live to take the throne after him!"

"Never!" Thorin yelled. "Where do you come with this talk? Your brain has been poisoned!" Thorin slowly raised his sword, and Kili pressed the tip of the blade closer to his neck, earning a streak of a blood trailing down Thorin's neck. Thorin tensed. "Kili."

"Do not lie! You killed Uncle Frerin because you feared he would become king! You are selfish! You left me behind because you wanted me dead! Had I not been killed by the orcs or goblins, you would have killed me yourself in Erebor, along with Fili! You hate us! I won't let you hurt Fili, though." Kili replied, angered. "I will kill you, and Fili will become the rightful king. This is the best for everyone."

Kili's breath caught into his throat when he fell to the side, after someone pushed him hard and tackled him to the ground. He opened his eyes to see Fili on top of him, holding him down. Kili struggled, looking for his sword. It lay far away in the mud. "Fili, get off of me! Let me kill him!"

Fili punched Kili, causing his sight to blur for a bit. Kili paused, focusing his eyes on his brother. "I warned you." He ground out. "Kili, you will not ruin this mission for us. You stop this idiocy right now, or you-"

"Or what?" Kili yelled back. He kicked Fili's leg, giving himself some time to escape from beneath his brother. He ran to grab his sword, but Bifur placed his foot on it. Kili cursed. "Bifur, step away. Bifur!"

The orcs began to fight again, catching the dwarves off guard. Gloin slashed here and there, killing around three by himself. Soon, all the orcs were killed, and Azog carefully watched from between the trees, cursing.

Kili was tackling Bifur for the sword, and meanwhile, Fili ran to his uncle. "Uncle!" He called. Thorin looked at him, eyes still widened in disbelief. Fili rubbed his own forehead and bit his lip. "Uncle what do we do? I'm so scared." He admitted, breathing fast. "I don't know what to do. This is just a nightmare, isn't it?" He asked hopefully. "Kili isn't planning to kill you. He isn't saying lies. It's a nightmare."

Thorin placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not, but something is behind this. Kili's brain must have been poisoned by something-someone-and the way his wounds healed was unnatural. Something is up."

Thorin ran to Kili, who had now regained his sword and was fighting Bifur. Thorin kept his distance. "Kili!" He called. Kili turned around and narrowed his eyes at him. "Kili, drop your sword! There is twelve of us against you. Drop your sword!"

"Oh, so now I'm the enemy?" Kili yelled back. He looked at all the dwarves, who had their weapons raised. "You would all rather kill me than kill this man who has lied to you your entire life? He killed his whole family, and he plans to kill all of us! All of us!"

Dwalin stepped up a bit. "I don't know what happened to you, lad, but you're getting stupider than before. You know, you were annoyingly stupid, not dangerously stupid. Drop your sword now, Kili. A child like you shouldn't even bear one."

"But uncle made me bear it." Kili ground out. "He wanted me to become a warrior this early so I can die early!" He exclaimed. "Why can't you all understand? Can't you see it in him? Just look at him! You can see the deceit and lies in his face!" He said desperately. "I want to save all of you, especially Fili!"

Fili was trembling, standing beside Thorin with his twin blades raised. He was breathing slowly, trying not to panic furthermore. He closed his eyes, and the tears burned their way down his cheeks slowly.

Who was behind all of this? If only Fili could get his hands on them, strangle them, Stan them, cut them into pieces for doing this to his baby brother-he opened his eyes and was startled to see Kili running towards them, lunging with sword at Thorin.

Fili immediately blocked Kili, standing in front of Thorin and stopping Kili's sword with his twin blades. Kili's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Fili. "Step away, Fili." Warned Kili. "Step away!"

Fili, however, refused to move, and Kili felt someone pulling at him from behind. It was Gloin. Kili cursed being the youngest as Gloin easily began to pull him away. However, he slashed at Gloin's arm, causing a deep cut. Gloin pulled away with a cry, and Kili turned his attention back to his family.

"Fili, please. Let me do this."

"Over my dead body."

Kili began to tremble, and he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, aiming at his brother and uncle. "Fili, I have to do this. I don't want to hurt you, move out of the way." He begged, his voice cracking. Fili, however, did not budge, and the fire in his eyes only increased. He raised his head high and glared down at Kili. If something was controlling his brother, Fili needed to get Kili back from whatever spell he was under.

"Fili!" Kili cried out, upon seeing the sudden arrow embedded in Fili's side. He turned around, seeing Azog on his white warg, arrow and bow in hand. "You promised you wouldn't hurt Fili!" He yelled. "You promised me you would not hurt him!" He dropped his sword and knelt down to hold Fili, whose breathing was uneven and the arrow had struck him in his side. Kili frantically looked around, clutching to Fili. "Fili!"

Thorin growled upon the sight of Azog. "But you died!"

"I guess not." Azog said, laughing. "At least I'm glad I didn't, because controlling your nephew was almost as fun as I imagined killing you would be."

"It was you..."

"Yes, it was." Azog looked at Kili, who was crying and talking to Fili. "He did a fairly good job, did he not? Gave you quite a scare. I didn't think Fili would be this stubborn; I imagined he would be weak like his brother, and perhaps easily believe me and allow Kili to kill you. When I found he was not, I thought, you know, better get him out of the way." He said, shrugging.

Thorin raised his sword. "I will kill you." He ground out. "I will kill you. You gave me an even bigger reason to kill you now."

"I do not think you will succeed, Thorin." He slashed his sword down, but Thorin dodged it. For a while they kept fighting, other dwarves joining in and protecting their leader. Azog cursed; had his orcs been stronger, they would have been alive and alongside him now. He began to slowly back away. "I will kill you Thorin." He yelled. "I will hold your head in my hands one day!"

He dropped Kili's bow that he had used to the ground near Kili. "I don't need you anymore, you failure." He hissed, spitting. He ran off into the woods, until he felt a sting in shoulder. He looked to find it was an arrow that did not affect him at all.

Kili was standing, crying and trembling, bow held high and another arrow ready to be fired. He sobbed as he glared at Azog. Azog laughed; kili was rid of the spell now, and he must have realized what happened. "Don't forget to kill your uncle in his sleep!" Azog called out, laughing, before he completely disappeared.

* * *

**That was unexpected. I didn't even plan to go there.**

**I guess characters control their own fate?**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I was really sick yesterday and there is a lot of stress in my household ATM to I couldn't update. Mum is having tests today (medical) so pray for her please that she okay and nothing is amiss**

**Anyways, onwards to the story! For the song, sing it in your head with the tune of the Misty Mountains from the movie :) words are mine**

**Thanks for all the review guys, keep it up!**

**This chapter is more of a filler, really. It's kinda fluffy. Im making Thorin a nice man because I think Kili needs someone by his side instead of constantly facing anger, hatred, etc. Plus, Thorin is smart and there is no reason he should blame Kili. **

**Anyways, hopefully in the next chapter I'll figure out what to do to show the extent of Kili's mental state and put some action. He can't heal quickly, I'm afraid. **

* * *

Kili dropped to his knees. He continued sobbing. All the other dwarves looked at him sadly, some shaking their heads and others sighing. Thorin, however, was huddled around Fili, feeling for pulse on his neck.

"Oin!" He called out. Oin ran to get his aid kit from the pony and returned, studying the arrow wound. Thorin looked at him, waiting for good news.

"The wound is not too bad." Oin decided at last. "Azog has very bad aim, so the arrow mostly grazed his side. It didn't fully enter his body." He told Thorin, smiling sadly. "Don't you worry. He will be up and well in no time."

Kili watched, still on his knees and barely blinking. Thorin sat beside Oin as he took out the needed medical equipment. "The arrow won't be too hard to take out." He informed Thorin. "The head is not embedded in his body. He is lucky. The wound is not serious." He reassured Thorin, who nodded in return.

Suddenly, Kili felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find it was Dwalin.

Dwalin smiled and knelt down beside him, grabbing his shoulders tightly. "How are you feeling, boy?" He asked. Kili only stared at him in response, tears refilling his eyes. Dwalin sighed. "He's gone, don't you worry. He will never mind control you again, I promise."

Dwalin had always been there for Kili. When Kili was a child, he would always run to Dwalin for help, comfort or simply to talk or play. Dwalin was like a second father to him, after Thorin. Kili sniffed then, and Dwalin remembered the days when Kili would come crying to him when he just a babe. In truth, Kili was still nothing but a child.

"I don't want to live anymore." Kili whimpered. "I messed everything up. I... I can't look anyone in the eye... I just want to be away from everyone."

"No, don't give me that stupid talk." Dwalin said firmly. "If you run away, Azog will find you again. Next time he won't have mercy on you. You stay with us. Plus, Fili would want you by his side when he wakes up, and your uncle would need your support."

"Fili would never want to see me... I hurt him." Kili said, exasperated. "I hurt him, I hurt uncle... I almost killed Uncle! I almost killed him was it not for Fili! Dwalin I was going to kill Thorin!" He yelled out, stammering. Dwalin held him in place.

"Kili, look at me." Dwalin ordered. Kili still thrashed around, but he looked at Dwalin. "What you did was wrong, but you were not aware of it. Focus on Fili's health now, and then you can fall into regret after we've reclaimed Erebor. By then, you will understand that it's not your fault. Now," Dwalin stood up, pulling Kili along, "stop moping around. Fili needs the attention and the care, and we don't want another child to babysit." He said, smiling.

Kili, however, began to tear up again. "I am so sorry, I don't want to burden anyone. No one needs to babysit me. If anything happens let me die, let me get injured or I'll. Don't look out for me." He said. "I don't deserve anything."

"Kili, snap out of it!" It was Bofur this time. "It's hard for you, boy, but being so pessimistic won't help you, Fili or Thorin. You're brave, lad, you've made it this far. I know you ca get over this too. Stop hating on yourself, you're only adding more trouble to yourself. Do you hear?"

Kili flinched at Bofur's surprisingly harsh tone. But they were right. They were all right. However, it was not as easy as it sounded. "I'll try my best," he said at last, "I promise." He exhaled slowly, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know if Thorin would want go see me now." He admitted. "He will never trust me again."

Bofur sighed. "He will have a hard time trusting you, you're right," Dwalin elbowed him sharply, "but he will get over it very soon. Thorin is smart." He added.

"Go see your brother while we all clean up and fix camp." Dwalin told Kili. When Kili didn't move, he nudged him. "Go, go!"

Kili made his way between the dwarves, feeling them eye him weirdly. "He's got short hair!" Gloin exclaimed mockingly as he saw it for the first time. "I bet Azog made him do it to himself. What else did he make you do to yourself, Kili?"

Kili bit down on his lip and walked quicker, ignoring the snorts and snickers from the other dwarves. He stood beside Thorin, who was sitting down and singing to Fili as he ran his fingers through Fili's hair.

Thorin did not seem to notice his presence, for he kept singing. His eyes were focused on Fili.

_The dwarves of Durin_

_Always being brave_

_The strength within them_

_Made all their enemies... Run with fear_

_They fight through illness_

_They fight through pain _

_Known for intelligence _

_And bravery so reckless_

Kili sniffed.

Thorin stopped his song and looked up at Kili. "Kili? How long have you been here?" He asked, not unkindly. Kili looked at his sleeping brother, now bandaged up and looking peaceful.

"How do I apologize?" He asked in a low voice.

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "Apologize? Kili..." His fingers stopped playing with Fili's hair, and he looked at the ground. "Kili, don't worry about that now."

"How can I not?" Kili asked. "I wanted to prove myself to you, to show you I was worth living and worth coming on this quest, and I only did the opposite. The extreme opposite. I almost killed you..." He bit his lip. "And Fili is hurt because of me..."

"You had no control over what happened, child."

"If you want to punish me, do so. In fact, please do so. Punish me in the hardest way you can." Kili pleaded.

Thorin sighed. "That I will, don't worry. For now, let us watch for your brother. Oin says his wound is not grave, but there is a chance he will get fever. Fever is bad." He said.

For the next while, Thorin continued to sing for Fili, while Kili stood beside him. Thorin felt a new sadness fill his heart as he felt Kili stand still behind him, simply watching him as he sung to Fili. He wanted Kili to be by Fili's side, or bugging him in any way possible. He wanted Kili to sob into his shoulder or to hug him close. He wanted, for once, for Kili to act childish and young again.

But was he ever going to see the same Kili again?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't update, I had a really bad cold (still do) and I got pinkeye. My mum is a bit better but she's still in pain.**

**Hope this chapter is worth the wait :) It was hard for me to write this because I don't want to be mean to Kili, but let's be realistic here. Thorin and Fili can't just get over it that quick, and neither can the whole Company.**

**Leave me some reviews please?**

* * *

Thorin awoke to the sound of screaming.

He rubbed his eyes as he stumbled out of bed, slipping from the bedsheets and landing on the ground with a thud. He pulled himself up quickly and hurried to Fili's side, who was screaming relentlessly with his eyes wide open. Thorin ran a hand through his hair in attempt to calm him down a bit. "Fili? Fili, what is it? Do you hurt really bad?"

Fili's eyes focused on his uncle and his screams subsided. "Uncle?"

Thorin nodded. "Yes, I'm here. Is everything alright? Where do you hurt?" He asked urgently. He still heard the sound of screaming, however, and was beginning to worry. It wasn't Fili who was screaming anymore.

"N-nightmare…" Fili whispered. "That Kili came and tried to kill you and…" He winced as he stirred, and his hands immediately went to his side. His eyes reddened. "It… and he killed you…"

"It's just a nightmare." Thorin soothed. Kili was screaming. He knew it was Kili who was screaming. However, despite himself, he could not make himself go check on him. A part of him still could not forget what happened-too many burdens stood between himself and Kili now. "It's alright, Fili. Oin said you will be well in no time." He promised.

Fili nodded, sighing. Then he looked to his uncle in alarm. "Do you hear that?" He asked slowly. "It sounds like Kili…"

Thorin shook his head. "I—I believe you're just imagining it. Don't worry." He lied, looking worried himself. "Kili is doing well. It seems Azog has healed all his wounds. Yet I fear for his mental state." He admitted. Upon seeing Fili's worried eyes, he added, "don't worry, though. It will pass. He will get over it."

"I'm not sure he will." Fili muttered. "I am afraid to see him again. I don't know if I can ever talk to him like before."

Thorin looked down at his hands, alarmed but saddened. "Unfortunately, I feel the same way. Yet it is not his fault." He said. "He chose none of it. He needs us, but…"

"But that is him screaming right now." Fili finished. "I know it is him, and I know you can hear him scream, and I know I'm not imagining it. You don't want to go check on him."

Thorin let out a distressed groan. "I… I will go see what the matter is. I wanted to make sure you were alright first." He told Fili. "I will be right back. I am sure he has woken up everyone in the camp and perhaps even attracted some enemies."

Fili chuckled as his uncle stood up. "Uncle?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Fili said. "For everything. You're great."

Thorin grinned weakly. "I hope you're right, Fili. I hope you're right. I'm not sure Kili thinks the same way."

Thorin stepped out of the tent and was shocked by the sight he saw. Kili was screaming and sobbing; he was held back by an angry Dwalin and Nori. Bombur was cooking at the fire, and it seemed as though Kili was screaming at Bombur for some awful reason. Thorin stomped forward. "What is going on here?" He asked.

"Uncle!" Kili screamed. "He wants to burn me! Uncle!"

Thorin furrowed his eyebrows. "He is cooking, Kili."

"No! He is not! He wants to use the fire to burn my arm! He wants to burn me! He is even using a metal stick! Uncle, please stop him! Please! Don't let them do this to me again!" He sobbed.

Thorin stood, unsure of what to do. He looked at Kili, then to Dwalin, who looked as though he was ready to smack Kili in the face at any moment. "Dwalin," he whispered, "be patient. He has had some very bad encounters with fire." He turned to Kili again. "Kili, snap out of it. He's Bombur, and he's cooking."

"It's not Bombur! It's the Goblin King!" Kili exclaimed. "Why can't anyone believe me?" He yelled desperately. He sighed and calmed down eventually, giving in to Dwalin and Nori's grip. Dwalin let go of him hesitantly, and Nori followed suit. As soon as he was free, Kili ran to Thorin. He rested his head against Thorin's broad chest and sobbed.

"Don't let him hurt me." He whimpered. "Please."

Thorin closed his eyes, feeling tears start to build up in them. He couldn't bring himself to hug Kili, but he patted his arm gently. "Fili is awake." He said in a low voice. "Don't you want to go check on him?"

"But the goblin King is here-"

Grunting, Thorin began to walk away. He expected Kili to follow him. "Just come. Let us check on Fili again. There is no goblin king anywhere around, Kili. You are safe. All Bombur is trying to do is provide you some food."

However, Kili had stood in his spot, not moving. He looked at his uncle with wide eyes. "You're going to do the same thing." He whispered in disbelief. "Walk away. Of course. I almost killed you, why would you ever forgive me?" He looked down at the ground. "I almost killed Fili."

"Your boy's going insane." Thorin turned around to find it was Dori. "I don't think he will make it out of this with a safe brain. You know what they say; when you expose a child to violence, they have a much harder time getting over it than an adult would. Most never get over it."

Thorin gritted his teeth. "Is that supposed to help?"

"Look, all I'm saying is that we don't want to wake up one day to find one of us dead because of him. He was about to kill Bombur just now had Dwalin not held him back in time. He doesn't see us as ourselves, Thorin. One day he might see you as the evil selfish man Azog told him you were and we will wake up without a leader for all I know!" Dori exclaimed angrily. "He is dangerous for this company."

"I hate to say this, but it is true." Joined Gloin. "Look at what happened to Fili. You almost got killed yourself… I don't know, Thorin. I hope that he doesn't mistake me one day for Azog and puts his sword through my heart."

"You all talk as though he is mad!" Thorin yelled. "He is not! He is merely going through a bad phase! He went through much torture and the bravest of us would not get out of it well!"

"Try to convince yourself that first, Thorin." Dori spat. "You don't even trust the boy yourself. We know you don't. You did not even allow him to sleep in the same tent as you and Fili."

Thorin looked at Dori angrily. Who did he think he was, interfering in the business of his king and the princes? "Fili is sick, I did not want Kili to wake him up."

Gloin snorted. "Listen, Thorin. We are loyal to you, and we trust you with all our hearts. Yet when we see that you cannot trust someone, we have a hard time trusting them ourselves. Kili is a child. He will not easily snap out of this madness any time soon. He is still in the woods, exposed to possible danger. If he was back at home safely, he might believe you. But like this… hard chance."

"I'm not mad." Kili interrupted, shaking his head. "But the Goblin King wants to burn my arm again! Look at him!"

Dori laughed at the irony.

Thorin grabbed Kili's arm angrily and dragged him with him to the tent. He stood outside the entrance. "Kili, you are embarrassing us. We are the Durins, and you are not a child!" He hissed. Kili looked up at him innocently, and Thorin cursed. "In Aule's name, I don't know what I should do. I don't know what to with you."

"You promised me you would punish me." Kili suggested, trying to help. Thorin wanted to yank the hair out of his own head.

"Let us see Fili." He opened the entrance, and led Kili inside. Fili smiled sadly at the sight of his brother, who had still not washed and had big black circles under his eyes. His hair was even messier than before, now that it was unevenly cut.

Kili clutched his uncle's sleeve. "Fili doesn't want me in here." He whispered to him. Thorin looked at him, raising an eye. "He looks at me like he wants me away, gone forever. I almost killed him. I injured him." He started backing away. "He wants revenge."

Thorin rubbed his temples warily. He looked at Fili, who had an eyebrow raised and a shocked expression on his face. "You may leave for now, Kili." He said, and Kili left slowly.

"Get better, Fili." Kili called out just before closing the entrance after him. Fili smiled in disbelief and looked at his uncle, who was now seated beside him on the bed. Thorin had his eyes closed and he was absently scratching at his eyebrows.

"I wish I knew how to act in such a case." Thorin told Fili. "Kili is losing it. He is acting like a twenty-year-old child again. Can you believe it? He was about to kill Bombur because he thought he was the goblin king!"

Fili laughed, and Thorin looked at him, eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"

"No offense to Bombur, but I can kind of see why…"

Thorin chuckled. "No, it is because Bombur was using the metal stick to cook the food." He explained. "Kili thought he wanted to burn him."

Fili bit his lip. "Once I get better, I will make sure I talk to him all the time. I heard some men bickering outside as well. Gloin, I think?"

"Aye. The dwarves mistrust Kili now." Thorin explained. "We need to find a solution of some way. I don't know how we can heal Kili's mind."

"It will take time, but I'm sure we can do it. I will talk to him a lot, but he needs you by his side. You just said he acts like a twenty-year-old, and when he was twenty, he was constantly in your lap and your arms. You saw how he tugged at your sleeve just now." Fili sighed. "Some times I long to do that, too, you know. I miss when we were dwarflings and you used to cradle us. But I know that it is very serious now, and we have grown up."

Thorin brushed away a strand of hair from Fili's sweaty face. "To me you are still dwarflings. As for Kili, I don't know if I can babysit him again, especially on a quest. I am afraid I'll lash out at him again."

Fili nodded, his eyes closing. Thorin smiled. "You should sleep. We will worry more tomorrow. Are you in any pain?"

"Not much." Fili replied, voice sleepy already. "I have been better, though."

* * *

***Dodges your swords* I know you all want to kill me for making Kili go insane, but it was kind of fun to write. Now, I will admit this:**

**I have no idea what to do next xD**

**So pleaaaase leave me feedback with ANY ideas you have as to what I should do next in regards of action, what Thorin does to Kili, what happens in general, etc.**

**Please? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**One thing: wow. You guys are amazing people. Most of you gave me similar ideas, but some of you gave me ideas that were opposite of others but all were amazing and gave me so much inspiration and gave this story much more potential!**

**I read and reread all your reviews (which I appreciate so, so much) and I looked at them carefully and tried to come up with the best plan that would somehow include them and make it all become better!**

**The chapter really doesn't focus on one particular thing, I think. I think it's just somewhat of a turning point for Kili. I don't want keep going with too much angst, because really, in life, you gotta have some good talk every once in a while, right?**

**Hope you enjoy! *nervous***

* * *

Bilbo sighed, closing his eyes and bringing the coat tighter over his body. It was freezing in the night, since the fire was out and all the dwarves were sleeping. Unfortunately, Bilbo found no sleep, so he was stuck sitting aside curling into himself. Beside him slept Kili.

The dwarves, as much as they loved Kili, were very wary from the trip and decided to sleep a bit further from Kili. They did, deep inside, trust him, but by the way he was behaving recently and after all they had gone through, they decided to give him some time first.

"Bilbo."

Bilbo looked at Kili, who was covered in his blanket and nothing but his eyes and nose showed. He looked warm, but when Bilbo looked at his body, he found that he was shivering beneath the blankets. "Yes, Kili?"

"Why can't you sleep?" Kili asked in a whisper. "You have been sitting like that for hours now."

"And have you been watching me?" Bilbo asked, chuckling. "You can't sleep either, can you? I don't know. I can't sleep like this. Everyone is so distressed and the mood is just so ruined… I don't know."

Kili continued to look at Bilbo, not moving. "Yeah."

"Kili… I have a question if you don't mind me asking." Bilbo bit his lip. When Kili made a small nod, Bilbo continued. "I––well, today, did you, erm, did you really think Bombur was the Goblin King? I mean, I'm not saying you're insane, Kili, I'm just––"

"Yeah. I did think it was actually the goblin." Kili muttered. "You can't understand what I'm feeling right now, Bilbo. I can't understand it myself. At moments I feel safe and at home, happy, and at others all I can feel is guilt and pain and… I don't know, Bilbo. I mean, I saw Bombur as the goblin king, but now everything's normal."

"It's phases, I suppose. You know, I heard that some people can experience hallucinations and such fits after experiencing something very bad." Bilbo responded. "You went through a lot, and it will take time for you to overcome it. I'm sure you will, though."

"I like talking to you."

"I like talking to you as well." Bilbo said, smiling.

"You don't judge me."

"Why would I? I'm just a friend. At least, I hope I am." Bilbo chuckled, and Kili smiled, though Bilbo could not see the smile for Kili's mouth was hid. "You need to try and keep control over yourself. You are in a situation now where everyone wants to see what you do, and it is this time period that will really help you prove yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, well, try to stop those phases. I don't know how you can do that, but try to. Say, perhaps, if you ever see Fili as a warg, but there are no other wargs around and everyone else is the same, try to convince yourself that the warg is your friend or such." Bilbo shrugged. "I don't really know how to, but it's worth a shot. If you do that, everyone will see that you are putting the effort into it and that you are still the same trustworthy Kili they always knew."

Kili looked at the ground thoughtfully. Bilbo was right, but Kili did not know if he could actually do that. During his hallucinations, he found it hard to focus on anything but the hallucination itself. He would try from now on. "I need to make Uncle love me again."

Bilbo looked at him in surprise. "Why would you do that? He loves you already."

Kili rolled over, now lying on his back and exposing his whole face, neck and left shoulder. He looked up at the stars. "Well, if I were in his place, I would hate me too. Why would he not? I almost killed him."

"Thorin is smarter than that, Kili. We already had this conversation back at the caves. Thorin loves you. He may say some things to you or punish you or whatever, but he truly cares for you." Bilbo sighed. "Now, don't you dare ask me to leave with you back to the Shire or something, because my answer will not be a no, but a smack to your bruised cheek."

Kili, to his surprise, laughed out loud. "Don't worry, mr. Boggins. I'm not considering that."

"It's Baggins."

"Boggins."

"Say it slowly, bag-gins. Baggins."

"Baog-gins." Kili tried, he really did, but it just did not come out right. Bilbo laughed then, and Kili joined along.

Bofur, who was on watch with Ori, appeared behind them. Ori spoke up first. "So you two are awake." He said. "I have missed you, Kili. I really have. You know, I used to write most of your jokes in my notes, even if I didn't like them. Then the whole time you were gone, I had three lines empty because you were supposed to be in there."

Kili looked up at Ori, slowly sitting up. "Really?"

Ori nodded, and Bofur patted his shoulder. He looked at Kili. "Yeah, laddie, we did. I think what was worse than you missing was Fili––"

"Fili? Was he not alright?" Kili asked urgently.

"He was fine physically, if that's what you mean. However he did not cope too well with your disappearance. He didn't lose hope that you were alive. Oh, and you did not see your uncle, Kili. He sobbed himself to sleep almost every single night, hugging Fili close to him. They've become closer than they ever were." Bofur explained.

Kili nodded slowly, smiling a bit. His uncle had cried because he was away? "I'm sorry to have caused them distress. I wasn't feeling well, though. You know, I was still under all those injuries and… it was too much for me to consider anything. I couldn't even move, let alone escape."

"Tell me, Kili." Ori said. "How did you heal? I want to write about it."

"I… actually…" Kili tensed, bringing his knees up closer to his face and looking to the other side. "Azog healed me… because I agreed to something."

"Something?" Asked Bofur, raising an eyebrow.

Kili did not respond. He would not openly confess that he had agreed to betray his uncle just to have his wounds treated. He closed his eyes as his heart clenched once more. After some three minutes or so, Bofur finally understood that Kili did not want to talk about it. He sighed.

"Well, Laddie, I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." He said with a kind smile. "You don't look too insane to me, you know."

"He's not insane." Bilbo said softly. "He's merely distraught and has trouble forgetting things. He's strong, though. He will make it through."

Bofur nodded. "Aye. Well, Ori and I better continue our watch. It'll be over soon." He nodded and excused himself, Ori trailing behind.

Kili was staring ahead into the dead fire, his arms hugging his legs tightly. Bilbo reached out a hand and placed it on Kili's shoulder. "What is it?"

Kili did not answer. He merely shook his head. Bilbo sighed. "It's okay if you don't want to talk. Is it something about why Azog healed you?" He attempted again. Kili's lip quivered and Bilbo knew that it was something about that. "Well, if you want to talk, I'm here. I don't think I'll sleep any time soon."

Kili nodded but did not look at him. His thoughts wandered far, back to the discussion he had with Azog.

_"I will warn you, Kili. If you disobey me, expect nothing good. Not for you, or your brother." Azog said. "Now, give me a promise, by Sauron's name, that you will obey my orders."_

_Kili was still smiling, looking at his healed hands and stretching his back as much as he could. The magic had really done its job. "I promise, I promise!"_

_"And you will kill him."_

_"Kill? What?" Kili looked at Azog, trying to look puzzled. It was obvious what Azog had wanted, but Kili was not sure if he would do it. "Why would I kill Uncle? I thought I had to injure him."_

_Azog growled. "Well, I am making it clear to you now. Your task is to kill Thorin, do you understand?"_

_"And what if I say no? I can hurt him but not kill him."_

_"I can always remove the magic, you know, before it takes effect and fully heals your body." Azog threatened. "You can rot here, injured, or save yourself, your brother and everyone by killing Thorin."_

_Kili shuddered. "I… I will do it."_

_"Very well. You may sleep now." Azog walked away, leaving Kili behind, tied to the rock wall. Once Kili was asleep, he would put him under the magic. That way, Kili would follow his orders right on time, and speak exactly what Azog wanted._

Kili felt a lump grow in his throat. He had promised Azog he would kill Thorin even before the magic. He cursed; what was he, anyways, other than a weak, traitor of a dwarf? How had he even agreed? Sure, he had been very overwhelmed at the time, but he could not bring himself to find an excuse.

He slid back down to the ground and covered himself in the blanket once more, this time giving his back to Bilbo. Even Bilbo would not forgive him if he found out.

* * *

"And where have you been?"

Kili's eyes slowly opened as he heard numerous voices speak around him. He propped himself up on his elbow and rubbed his eyes. Thorin was speaking to Gandalf.

Gandalf? He was back?

Kili stood up, dusting his pants and running a hand through his messy hair.

"I was away for business, Thorin."

"And you left us under very bad circumstances! You cannot just disappear like that!"

"And you cannot tell me what to do." Gandalf replied calmly. "I have healed your nephew, Fili, almost completely from that arrow wound last night while you slept. He will be in no pain when he awakens."

"Had you been here earlier––"

"I would not have been able to heal him. I have healed him thanks to the elves. I was visiting them, and they gave me various herbs in case anyone gets injured. The herbs worked very well on Fili."

"Elves?" Thorin spat. "There are elves around here?"

Gandalf nodded. "Aye, there are. In fact, I wanted to tell you something: in order to get to the Lonely mountain, you must pass through Mirkwood. The forests are dark and dangerous, so you must be careful."

Thorin glared at him. "Mirkwood? Land of Thranduil? I am not nearing that place."

"It is your safest way to Erebor."

"No." Thorin crossed his arms. "Well, I will think about it."

"Good morning." It was Fili. He walked over to stand beside his uncle. "Did I miss anything? Also, thank you Gandalf. I feel much better, though the wound still stings a bit."

Kili slowly made his way over to them, unnoticed. He stood by Fili, who was closest to him. Fili turned around and saw him. "Kili."

Kili smiled. Fili put a hand on his shoulder. "Good morning. How do you do today?"

"Alright." Kili answered, feeling warm at Fili's touch. "Your wound is better?" He asked in a low voice.

Fili nodded. "Much better." He grinned. "I missed you. I did not have the ability to properly greet you." He pulled Kili into an embrace, and Kili closed his eyes, taking in the smell of his brother. He had missed him as well, oh how he missed him. "It is still surreal to me that you are alive."

Kili nodded against Fili's chest, and Fili tightened the hug. "We have a lot of talking to catch up on! You need to tell me what happened. Everything. I will tell you everything as well."

Aye, we do. Kili thought. But I'm not sure you want to know what I did.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sooo**

**Expect a Legolas soon!**

**Review please? :/ I hope this was good xD**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: sorry for the late update. I've had a writers block, and I felt the story was really just beginning to go downhill. Every time I began to write, I imagined most of you guys just really hating it and getting bored.**

**I tried!**

**_I'm a mean writer_****. Don't expect their torture to end just yet… in fact, expect some added pain for our beloved L––– I will not spoil it.**

**Long chapter ahead! Enjoy?**

* * *

"What have you decided, Thorin?" Gandalf asked impatiently. "We cannot wait here for long. We must move on, especially since you seem to be getting tracked. Going through Mirkwood is the safest way, believe it or not."

Thorin tapped his feet against the floor. He shook his head slowly. "Give me some time." He muttered. Then he stood up and, nodding, walked over to where he saw Fili and Kili chatting and sitting down on a log. They both looked up when they heard his footsteps, and smiled. He smiled in return and took a seat on the log across from them.

"Gandalf wants us to move as soon as possible." He declared, sighing. "I do not trust elves, though. I fear they will do to us what the goblins did, and hold us hostages again."

Kili shuddered visibly. "Why would they do that?" He asked slowly. "Lord Elrond was very kind, was he not? And Gandalf got herbs from them. He must have told them that they were for us?" He asked almost pleadingly.

Fili nodded. "Kili is right. They may even assist us on our journey; provide us some newer blankets and such supplies." He added. "They may even help us for our big mission."

"You two know nothing of elves." Thorin said, exhaling slowly. "They would not be that kind. Especially not Thranduil. I used to hear tales of him not even helping his own kin, including Elrond."

"You should not always believe what you hear." Kili murmured. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him, and Kili explained. "I was told very wrong things about you, and it doesn't mean they're real."

Fili patted Kili's shoulder. "That depends on who tells them to you. But you're not to blame, brother." Fili reassured. "You were under his magic, you were obligated to believe. At last you're back, and you are well again. Though I still worry for what you said about your hand."

_If only you knew_, Kili thought.

"What about his hand?" Thorin asked immediately. "Are not you not alright?"

Kili bit his lip. "It has been stinging a little bit, but otherwise I'm healed. I will be perfectly healthy to journey on and fight and everything, I promise." He answered, worry evident in his eyes. "I will not be a burden again, I promise. I have had much worse, as you know."

Thorin rubbed his temples. "You two should not have experienced any of this." He said in a low voice. "Out of the whole company, you're pretty much the only two who have gotten injured, whilst it should have been otherwise."

Fili stood up and wrapped an arm around his uncle. "Come on now, Uncle. We're no more special than anyone. We agreed to have those hero scars on us so we can prove to everyone that we have fought in a big adventure!" He grinned. "All this worry is making you grey-haired, you know that? Since the journey started you have developed a lot more grey streaks."

Thorin found himself smiling despite himself. He stood up and pulled Fili in for a hug, rubbing his back gently. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Kili looking at them with sadness. He extended an arm, and Kili's eyes widened, confused. He stood up and hesitantly walked closer to his uncle, who pulled him into the hug. Kili buried his face in his Uncle's braid chest, inhaling his scent and enjoying the warmth.

"I have not held you like this for a while." Thorin said, smiling. "Do you miss the days when I would hold you both in my arms for hours? I think that is what really gave me strong arms."

"We go through Mirkwood." Thorin told his company reluctantly. "Make sure to stay with the company; do not drift away on your own! Do not speak too loudly, and do not attract any danger."

Several dwarves groaned, but Bilbo merely smiled. "We get to see the elves again?"

"I pray not!" Gloin answered immediately. "Have you not heard tales of Thranduil? If he sees us he will cut us into pieces and cook us alive!"

"But elves only eat green food." Bilbo murmured. He shrugged then and moved over so he could stand beside Kili and Fili, who patted him on the back each and smiled at him warmly.

"Have you all gotten your items packed?" Thorin asked. When the whole company nodded, he nodded as well. "Very well. We move now, then. It is best if we start in the morning, that way we can move through a lot before the sun falls down once more."

Gandalf walked alongside Thorin, leading the company. Behind them were Balin and Oin, then Gloin, then Dori, then Ori, then Nori then Bifur and Bofur and then Dwalin, then were Kili and Fili alongside the hobbit and finally was Bombur. Dwalin had chosen to stay behind so he can keep an eye on the youngest dwarves.

Bilbo looked at the dead forest around him, shivering. "This forest does not seem as green or… alive as I imagined." He told Fili and Kili. "It is so cold, too, that it scares me."

Fili nodded. "Aye, I agree. I have never liked forests, but this child right here always had a thing for climbing trees. Maybe he finds this forest alive." He joked, elbowing Kili. Kili forced a smile and shook his head.

"No… I always heard elven forests were much more alive than human forests, especially in Greenwood the great where the elves are woodelves." He explained. His uncle would be angry if he heard him; dwarves were not supposed to know so much about elves! "However, this really scares me. I feel like they're just ghosts of trees."

Bilbo nodded. "Exactly. The Shire seems much more alive than this." He let out a slow breath. "I miss the Shire."

Fili threw an arm around Bilbo's shoulders. "I miss it too, with all the food and the ale you had there! But don't you worry. Once we regain Erebor, we will repay you for all that you have done–––and you have done a lot, believe me."

"I do not wish to be repaid with gold." Bilbo said, shaking his head. "Gold does not–––"

However, before he could finish, Fili interrupted. "I never said we would repay you with gold. I merely meant we will have very good parties with you, provide you amazing food and drink lots of real dwarven ale together! Is that not right, Kili?"

Kili, however, had his eyes tightly shut and his fists were clenched. Fili's arm dropped off of Bilbo's shoulder and he looked to his brother worriedly. "What is it? Is it your hand again?" He asked.

Kili nodded. "Don't tell anyone, especially not Uncle." He warned, opening his eyes and taking a breath. "I––I think the magic is wearing off." He explained slowly, whispering. "Azog's magic took three days to fully heal me, and it's been a day since he left me. I think his healing magic is also wearing off, and it might take three days for all the wounds to return."

Dwalin, who heard this, turned around right away and glared at Kili. "Are you trying to tell me you did not know this from before?" He asked. "Kili, when did the pain start again?"

Kili looked away. "Right after Azog left." He admitted.

"And you hid it from us, lad?" Dwalin was exasperated. "Do you know how worried we are for you right now? If you get a scratch you should tell us right away! Are your scars returning? We should get Oin to look at them right away."

"No, Dwalin, please." Kili pleaded. "Don't tell anyone. I'm alright, I was just assuming that it was the magic. Please don't tell Uncle. I'm fine, I can fight. Don't be worried over me."

Dwalin sighed. "For now, I won't. But if the pain increases, tell me right away. You too, Fili. Tell me if he hurts. If the pain returns again, you need to get looked after. Do you hear me, Kili?"

"Yes, Dwalin." Kili replied. Dwalin ruffled his hair, and Kili smiled. "Really, I'm fine."

After another five minutes of convincing Dwalin he was fine, Dwalin finally turned around and walked ahead again. Kili let out a breath he was holding. "He does not need to be that worried." He told Fili.

"Of course he does. I'm worried too." Fili persisted, crossing his arms. "Was Dwalin not right, Bilbo?"

"He was." Bilbo agreed, not entirely sure of what had exactly happened. "If anyone's in pain they should get healed right away."

"Hear that, Kili? Even Bilbo agrees." Fili put his hands in his pockets and began humming. They were getting deeper into the forests, and it was only getting darker. "Remember when we made Uncle a crown from leaves because he hated Thranduil?" He asked Kili suddenly, laughing.

Kili nodded. "Aye, and he was so angry we were grounded for a week, and we were not allowed desserts."

"Well he cannot ground us now, and there are no desserts anyways…" Fili began, a smile playing on his lips. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

* * *

"Legolas, did I not ask you to return with a sufficient amount of food?" Thranduil asked slowly, anger tinting his voice. "You are a prince, you should be able to complete tasks and provide the best for your people."

"Adar, our land is dying." Legolas said desperately for the fifteenth time. "The trees are dying, the animals are dying… we cannot even find fresh green foods that have not been partially eaten by spiders."

Thranduil exhaled slowly, running a hand through his long, silky hair. "I know, son, but we have very few elflings and many of them are fading. We cannot risk this. I am not putting you to blame; I'm merely saying that as royals, we must do our best to keep our elves healthy and alive."

"Why do you refuse to ask Lord Elrond for help?" Legolas asked at last. The question had been on his mind for a very long time now.

Thranduil walked over to the window slowly. "Legolas, outsiders have a very wrong idea about us. Elrond believes we are not his allies because he fears we will betray them in their time of need." He explained. "Just like we did to Thorin."

"And why did you not save Thorin?" Legolas asked desperately. "We would have been saved all of this trouble!"

Thranduil turned around angrily. "I would not risk losing my entire army to a dragon to save a dwarf that had never trusted me to begin with."

"If you had saved him he would have trusted you and we would have been great allies––"

"Legolas, listen to me." Thranduil interrupted. "I did not want to lose my entire army. I have my reasons. When you become king, you will understand. Even Elrond would have done what I did."

"You could have at least sheltered them afterwards."

"I offered them shelter. I did. Thorin refused it because he believed me a traitor." Thranduil took a deep breath, looking at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Go on patrol again, try to find as much fresh food as you can, and provide it to the elflings."

Legolas bowed slightly. "Yes, Adar."

* * *

As they walked on, Kili and Fili kept picking up random leaves, flowers and branches off the ground. With the help of Bilbo, they were almost finished the "elven" crown they were making for their uncle.

Every once in a while, Kili would suddenly hiss as the rashes on his hand and the burns began to grow once more. However, he kept it hidden from Fili as well as he could. He could also feel the cloth on his back irritating his renewed whip wounds. He would not let it overtake him again. He was stronger than the pain.

Fili spotted a dried, orange flower on a tree branch. He motioned for Kili and Bilbo, and they both gasped when they saw it. The perfect finishing touch for the crown.

The branch was the lowest branch, so Kili would have no trouble climbing, getting the flower and coming down immediately. However, once he got to the flower, it was hard to pry off. It was stuck to some sort of… spider webs? Kili was confused. Spider webs were fragile and thin, but those were strong, stringy and very thick. He brought out his dagger and cut through the webs, freeing the flower and throwing it down to his brother.

Before Kili could get down, they heard a low whiny sound. The whole company tensed, and when Thorin saw Kili on the tree, he immediately motioned for him to come down. Kili jumped down and, at hitting the floor, another whine came through, this time louder.

The company was confused. They stood still as the noises kept coming. Then, rumbling came from behind the tree and a massive, black spider appeared.

The dwarves pulled out their weapons, and Kili moved backwards to stand beside his brother. He heard Bilbo rambling on behind him, and he shot him a swift glare.

"Thorin, wait!" Gandalf called. However before he could stop him, Thorin ran forward, sword in hand, and aiming for it. He slashed at the spider's leg, but it did not seem to be too affected.

Instead, the spider was now further angered and began aiming for Thorin with its eight legs, bringing them down hard into the ground around him. Kili took a deep breath and pulled out his bow, aiming at the creature. His hands shook both from fear and pain.

"Shoot!" He heard someone yell. Then, before he shot, the spider let out what sounded like a scream and fell, leg by leg. Thorin was stuck between its webs, and the spider was beginning to fall onto him. Fili and Kili ran to him, dragging him away as Fili cut the webs with his two daggers.

An arrow was struck into the spider's head. Thorin looked at Kili, smiling. "Thank you."

"It wasn't me…" Kili began, looking up at the trees where the arrow must have come from.

Several dwarves began patting his back and ruffling his hair, but Kili's eyes were set on the golden-haired elf that stood elegantly on a tree branch, very high up between the leaves, bow in hand. Kili smiled, and, to his surprise, the elf smiled back.

* * *

**Today is a snow day, so long weekend! If you guys give me a lot of feedback, I may be inspired to update right away! Please R & R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: enjoy :)**

**Legolas here is younger than he is in LOTR soo let's say that's a reason he's a bit ooc and much more carefree! :D**

**Also, Tolkien said that the woodelves are less wise and more rogue than other elves, so next chapter, don't expect them to be all wise and Elrond like ;$**

* * *

Legolas jumped down from the tree. Where had the dwarves come from? There was no way he would tell his father about them, he knew. Thranduil would surely imprison them and rip them into pieces. Legolas snorted; he would probably be ripped along as well for saving the dwarf.

Not that Thranduil was a bad elf, he really wasn't, but Legolas was not entirely satisfied with the way his father behaved. He didn't really understand him, and so he tried to do things the way he believed to be just and good.

He kept walking alongside the dwarves, unnoticed as he kept several trees between them. The youngest dwarf, as Legolas had assumed due to his almost beardless face, kept looking at his direction, almost suspicious. Legolas kept chuckling every time the young dwarf squinted, as though he was sure that Legolas was there.

"Can we rest?" Asked one of the dwarves. It was Dori, but Legolas did not know that. Thorin answered him then. "No, Dori. We must not linger. You saw that spider, we cannot risk being around them for much longer."

Then Gandalf spoke, and Legolas raised an eyebrow, for he had not noticed his presence somehow. "I agree with Dori, Thorin. A rest would do us well. The forest goes on for much longer."

Thorin scoffed and crossed his arms. Legolas admired his posture, for he moved and acted like a king. He yet had to know that this mighty dwarf was the Thorin he had always heard of. "Very well. But be careful. No fires."

The dwarves smiled and they immediately began to settle down, clearly tired from their long trip. Legolas climbed up a tree, looking down at them and studying carefully. He giggled as he overheard some of their conversations. He began to recognize some of their names as they called each other.

Thorin, Kili and Fili sat down on two logs across from each other. Thorin smiled. "That was very brave of you, Kili." He said. Legolas moved closer to where they were so he could hear better. "Thank you for shooting down the spider."

"I..." Kili simply nodded, refusing to really take credit for it. However, Kili also did not want to tell him about the elf he saw, for he feared his Uncle's reaction. He kept nodding. "I'm glad you're well."

Thorin smiled again. "Indeed. I knew you were to trust, Kili. For a while, maybe Gloin doubted you, but you know what, we were all shaken. You're my nephew, you're a Durin. You're the little Kili I always knew was brave."

Kili blushed, forcing a smile. His uncle did not know him. Kili had believed Azog. Kili hadn't even killed the spider. "I hope so." He mumbled.

Then Gandalf was by their side. "Did either of you take something red, pink or orange?" He asked, addressing the brothers.

Fili nodded. "We saw an orange flower, yes... Why?" He pulled it out of his pocket. "It's dead, though, and we just thought it was pretty." He explained.

Gandalf sighed. He took the flower. "If it had spiderwebs around it, then the spider was probably keeping some sort of food in it." He pried it open, revealing a piece of meat. "I was right. He was angered when you took it."

Kili raised an eyebrow. "In a flower? That's horrible."

"Aye." Gandalf sighed. "Do you plan on hiding forever?" He asked.

The three dwarves looked at him in confusion.

"Come down, Greenleaf."  
"Green leaf...?" Thorin asked slowly. Then, he noticed a figure gracefully climbing down the tree nearest to them. It was an elf. "An elf? An elf spying on us?" He stood up immediately, grabbing his sword. "What business do you have? Are of Thranduil's army?"

Legolas gripped his bow and bowed down slowly. "Legolas Thranduillon, at your service." He said. "Mithrandir, I have not seen you for a while." He said, looking at Gandalf. "What brings you here with your company?"

Thorin was angered when Legolas ignored him. "Why we are here is none of your business. Why do you spy on us?" He asked in a low growl. "Gandalf, what is he doing here? Have you been betraying me?"

Gandalf shook his head. "This is Legolas, son of Thranduil. He will not harm you." He reassured Thorin. "Put down your sword, you don't need it."

Legolas nodded. "I have not had the pleasure to meet you all yet." He commented, smiling at Kili. Fili was watching him suspiciously, tense. He turned back to Thorin. "I will not harm you. Don't you worry, I will not tell my father of your presence. He acts much too swiftly before thinking twice."

"I am Thorin, son of Thror son of Thrain, King under the mountain." Thorin said, still holding up his sword. "You will die before you leave my sight, let alone tell your father. Bind him!" He ordered.

Legolas' eyes widened. "I have done you no harm!" He protested. The dwarves began huddling around them, yelling insults at the elf. Legolas looked to Gandalf and Kili helplessly as the dwarves began grabbing at him from various sides. "Mithrandir!"

"Uncle!" It was Kili. "Uncle, leave him be, please! He-he was the one who killed the slider and saved you, not me!" He admitted quickly. "He has saved us!"

However, instead of Thorin happily releasing Legolas and thanking him like Kili had expected, he grabbed Kili by the shoulders. "Repeat that?" He asked slowly.

Kili gulped. "He-he did us no harm. He shot down the spider when he was attacking you, not me."

"You have made an ally with an elf?" Thorin almost yelled. "An elf from Thranduil's-no, Thranduil's very own son! Are you out of your mind, Kili? He is an elf. An elf for Durin's sake!" He was exasperated.

Fili stepped in. "Uncle, I doubt Kili knew him. The elf saved you, please cease this." He said, though he still cast Legolas irritated glances. "Let him explain."

Gandalf, meanwhile, was prying the dwarves off of Legolas. "Let him be!" He yelled. "He has brought us no harm."

Thorin half tossed Kili aside. "I will not let this happen. I do not care if you are an ally with elves, I told you we did not need their help! This is our mission, and I do not need Thranduil's help!"

"Adar knows nothing of this!" Protested Legolas. "I promised I would not tell him! You are only causing more trouble like this!"

However, Legolas was slowly beginning to believe his father. Was Thorin out of his mind? He was in Legolas' realm, and he did not even consider respecting him? Legolas had saved him and received no thanks! What a stubborn dwarf!

"I did not know him." Kili said, standing beside his uncle again. "I merely saw him in the trees after the spider was killed. I did not betray you, Uncle. I was just trying to be fair... He didn't do anything."

Thorin exhaled slowly. "Stay out of this for now, will you?"

At the amount of noises they were making, several spiders managed to track them down. A tasty, fulfilling meal it would be. They made their way to the company of the dwarves, grinning maliciously.

Legolas, with his keen eyesight, was the first to spot them. He grabbed his bow immediately and pulled an arrow, aiming at the first slider he saw. Dori was in his way. "Move over," he ordered. "I said move over!"

However, the dwarves had not yet seen the spiders, and were still yelling out, pulling and tagging at Legolas' hair and clothes. "Move out of the way!" Legolas yelled angrily. "It is a spider! Let me kill it!"

The dwarves were not having any of it. Instead of moving away, Dwalin took hold of Legolas' bow and pulled it down, struggling as Legolas continued to pull it away. "Let me kill the spider! There are many of them!"

"You just want to shoot us!" Dori shouted. Gloin helped Dwalin tug at Legolas' bow, and they were satisfied with a loud crack sounded.

Legolas let out a low growl.

* * *

**This short chapter was simply a preparation for what is to come next :D *evil* expect no mercy**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: sorry for the late update!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Kili threw his hands up, exasperated. "You must be joking! You can't just break his bow! There are spiders out here and he probably knows how to kill them more than we do! What has entered your brains?"

Fili put a hand on his shoulder. "Stop protecting the elf, Kili." He said in a low voice. "He is none of our concern. Besides, I don't see any spiders yet. He was probably wanting to kill Dori."

Kili crossed his arms and looked away, to the direction Legolas bad been looking. Fili was right, nothing seemed to be there. He sighed and looked sadly at the woodelf, who was fighting with over five dwarves on his own. Then he saw it. "Oín!" He yelled in warning.

Before Oín could comprehend why Kili had called him, Kili pulled out his bow and arrow and, with shaking hands, aimed at the beast's head where Legolas had aimed before. Sure enough, it hit it between the eyes (and Kili was proud considering he wasn't even concentrating all that well) and fell with a screech.

Thorin was then alarmed. "Release the elf!" He yelled. "Fight the spiders!"

Spiders began appearing from all corners, attacking the dwarves and cutting some of them. Kili fought alongside his brother, using his sword. The dwarves, however, had a very hard time killing the spiders because they could not climb the trees, and the spiders were too high for them to probably stab them between the eyes. Soon, the spiders began releasing their webs and the dwarves were beginning to get imprisoned in their nets.

Thorin let out a growl as a spiderweb began spinning about, covering his eyesight. Kili, with his sword, tried his best to cut the web, but the web was too strong and fresh to be cut. No matter how much he cut, the spider kept renewing it.

Before his eyesight had been blocked, however, Thorin had noticed something: Legolas had not escaped. Instead, he was climbing the trees quickly and jumping down onto spiders, stabbing them with his twin knives.

Why hadn't he just left them? They had broken his bow and mistreated him.

Kili turned around to find that Fili, also, was now a prisoner in the webs. Only he, Legolas and Dwalin stood before the two remaining spiders. Kili began to take a step forward only to fall down face first, because webs had tied around his feet and boots. He let out a grunt as his breath was taken by the fall, and before the spider poison he did not notice he was poisoned by began taking effect, he saw Legolas struggling against the spiders himself.

* * *

"My king!"

Thranduil turned around. "Any news? Legolas has been away for two days, I am beginning to worry." The guard nodded, and the feared expression he wore did not escape Thranduil. "You have no good news. Speak up." He said urgently, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, my lord, we found what we think was prisoners in spider webs. We wanted to break them free, but the spiders were guarding them. There was about ten or twelve of them, my lord, and I don't know if Legolas was in there. The entire patrol had returned but him."

Thranduil rubbed his temples. "Any idea what could be in those webs?"

"Yes."

Thranduil looked up to the familiar voice. "Mithrandir."

Gandalf nodded. "I am sorry for being late, I... I had some issues on the way." He said slowly, not wanting to bring up what had happened between him and Saruman. "Your guard escorted me here. I know exactly what was in those webs and yes, your son is in there as well."

"Speak up, wizard!" Thranduil ordered impatiently. "Where exactly is my son and who is he imprisoned with?"

"Legolas has been trapped in a spider's nest, if you want to call it that. Him and some fellow dwarves were attacked by a group of spiders, and they could not beat them."

"Dwarves?" Thranduil growled.

"We should go free them immediately, I would say. I fear they have been poisoned."

"Dwarves?" Thranduil repeated in disgust. "My son with dwarves? Is that why he asked me why I do not befriend them? He-dwarves?"

"Calm down, Thranduil. Your son was merely assisting us." Gandalf explained. "I will lead you to them, but I will have to leave. I have unfinished business."

Thranduil furrowed his eyebrows. "Guards!" He called. When they emerged, he began his orders. "Gather a patrol party, and make sure they have weapons. Archers, swordselves, everything. We need about thirty elves. There are many spiders we will need to fight. Be sure to bring along a healer with some medical equipment. I don't want my son to be hurt."

* * *

Bilbo sighed, running a hand through his hair. Damn spiders. He had been invisible for two days, thanks to the ring, but all the weapons-including his "letter opener" somehow-were covered with spider webs and the spiders guarded them very well.

He had tried to open the webs for the dwarves, but the webs were far too strong. However, he had managed to free most of their noses, thus allowing them to breathe; the dwarves had very long noses, and the webs around them were not as thick. It was also easy for Bilbo to locate their noses since they poked out from behind the webs.

There were only two dwarves whose noses he could not locate.

Kili and Ori.

They were young, and their noses were naturally smaller and less rounded than most dwarves. Although Fili was young, however, his nose was grown and long, so Bilbo could save it. He continuously felt guilt prying in his heart, because he feared that eithe Kili or Ori would die from the lack of oxygen.

He sat back down against the tree and rocked back and forth, trying to think of a plan. If any dwarf died, he would blame himself forever.

The elf.

The spiders had kept Legolas much higher up in the trees than the dwarves, and Bilbo could not climb. What if Legolas died of lack of oxygen as well? He hadn't deserved it; he was merely helping the dwarves!

Bilbo, however, had tried to help the elf in another way. His bow had been thrown about, the spiders not interested since it was broken in half. Bilbo used all the spiderwebs lying around and about in the trees and on the ground, along with some leaves, to hold the bow together again. He put the two halves together, covered the break with leaves, then wrapped it with the spiderwebs. It wouldn't last long, but it would certainly help Legolas for long enough until he got home. Plus, he hoped the gesture would make Legolas feel better.

"Over here, my lord!"

Bilbo jumped in shock at the loud call. He put the bow aside, hiding it underneath some old leaves. Who was there? Bilbo looked from behind the tree carefully-though he knew he could not be seen-and watched as a small army of elves approached.

Gandalf was with them.

Bilbo took off his ring and inhaled deeply. "Gandalf!" He called, running out. "You've come back! Where have you been?"

"Bilbo? You are free?" Gandalf asked, raising an eyebrow. "How did you free yourself?"

"I had my... Sword, yes, and I broke free. Then the spiders, erm, caught me, and, uh, took my sword and uh, that wasn't too long ago. I managed to hide for a bit." Bilbo lied, trying to sound convincing. The elf king-he presumed, since he wore a crown-raised an eyebrow and looked very angry.

"Where is my son?" He inquired. "Where is he?"

"Uh, I believe he's just up that tree..." He said, pointing to where Legolas was trapped. Thranduil nodded to his elves and two immediately climbed up the tree, using their swords to free their prince.

Legolas came out coughing, clutching his throat. His hair was sticky, with spiderwebs intertwined within the strands. The other elves held him and helped him get down to where his father stood.

Legolas rubbed his eyes carefully and coughed again. Then, he straightened his shoulders and stood up straighter. "Adar."

Bilbo smiled, expecting the father to hug his son and give him a worried speech.

He didn't know Thranduil.

"What were you thinking, helping those dwarves?" He spat instead. "Dwarves? You help dwarves? I only freed you from those spiders so I can kill you myself! What. Were. You. Thinking?"

Legolas visibly flinched. "Adar, I just wanted to help them because the spiders are our enemy as well and..."

"And what? You help a trespasser into our lands? They trespassed, they entered without our knowledge, they can fight the spiders on their own! They are not under our protection!"

"Adar..."

"No. Free the dwarves." He ordered his elves. "Then throw them in the dungeons."

"Adar..." Legolas closed his eyes, exasperated.

"Do as I say," he ordered again, an edge to his voice, "and if Legolas says another word, throw him in there along with those dwarves."

Bilbo shifted uncomfortably. He decided to give Legolas back his bow while they stood there, so he grabbed it and walked over to Legolas, handing it to him. "I, er, I fixed your bow."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you, mr... Hobbit." He took the bow gratefully. "Really, thank you."

"A broken bow?" Thranduil asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, yes. The dwarves broke it accidentally and I fixed it-"

"The dwarves broke your bow and yet you fought alongside them?" Thranduil almost yelled. "Have you no brain? What do I do with you!" He turned to his guards. "Throw him in the dungeons!"

* * *

**Angry Thranduil is angry. I really love him but I think he has a point!**

**And I'll leave the whole Ori/Kili not breathing thing as a surprise... *evil***

**Please review?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: dammit it's been almost a month since I updated? I had exams then I started work and ah so many things I can't believe it's already been a month! Sorry for the very late update! Hopefully *prays to God* this chapter is worth the wait and you guys enjoy it.**

**Please leave me some reviews? :)**

* * *

Legolas clenched his fists. "You cannot just... Throw me into the dungeons! I am a prince!" He argued. "I am a prince, and you taught me to do whatever I thought was best and to be just and fair. Why are you opposing me now?"

Thranduil's eyes widened. "What you did is clearly not right, are you out of your mind? As a prince, you should know how to deal with trespassers. I never asked you to kill them, I said you leave them to fight the spiders on their own, it is their responsibility! Otherwise, you can save them and bring them to me so I can see to their business. You cannot save them and let them free... they even broke your bow! The only bow your mother had made for you!"

As Legolas visibly flinched, Thorin furrowed his eyebrows. Was Legolas seriously opposing Thranduil? He smirked. Maybe this elf was not so bad after all. Legolas gulped, his jaw clenching. "Bilbo fixed it." He whispered. "I will look to it afterwards."

Thranduil crossed his arms. "Ion-nin, I will keep you in the dungeons with them. It is against my will, but knowing your kind heart, you will let them free if I kept you outside of the dungeons. So much like your mother, Legolas. Your kind heart never leads you anywhere good." He said sadly, and Thorin could have sworn he saw his eyes glimmer with tears.

Then he tensed when Thranduil turned his gaze to him. "Thorin Oakenshield, we meet again. I have yet to apologize for what occurred years ago. I have tried, but you never gave me the chance to help and give a proper apology."

Thorin raised an eyebrow. "You could have helped us by killing Smaug."

"And killing my entire army? You would not have risked your kin had we switched places." Thranduil answered calmly. "However, I did offer you shelter after your homeland was destroyed, and I attempted to explain myself. You never gave me the chance to."

"You did offer us shelter." Thorin agreed smugly. "I was very torn at the time and I could not believe you. In fact, how am I to know you will not deceive me now?" He challenged. Turning it against Thranduil again.

Thranduil smirked. "I am an elf. We do not like lies. Tell me, Thorin, what brings you here? If my guess is right, then you are going back to reclaim Erebor?" He asked coldly. "There is no other reason you would travel this route."

"It is none of your concern." Thorin growled in response. "My kin and I-"

Thorin, however, was interrupted by Fili's frantic cries. "Uncle! Uncle! Oin! Anyone!" He was yelling. Thorin turned around and saw him shaking his brother's shoulders. "Kili, breathe! Breathe!"

Kili was making loud wheezing noises, as his eyes widened and he grasped Fili's sleeves tightly. His breathing was fast, and it seemed as though he was unable to catch a breath. Thorin-and Legolas, though Thorin was not aware-rushed to his side immediately. Oin was still not awake.

"Cannot..." Kili breathed the word out, trying hard to catch his breath. "Bre...(wheeze)... br... eathe..." His face scrunched up in pain as he spoke, and he shut his eyes tightly. He tried to even out his breathing, but he only got more frustrated when he could not, and it became even harder for him to breathe. He reached out his hand for Fili, Thorin, anyone, to help him. "Fee..."

Fili felt his eyes sting, and looked at his uncle for help. Legolas was studying Kili's hands, trying to see if the spider had bitten him and emitted any poison into his body. He growled in frustration when he found no clear trace of poison, because that would make it much harder for him to help Kili. If there was no poison, then what was happening to Kili? What was causing it?

Suddenly, Thranduil was by their side. He placed his strong arms underneath Kili's back, and motioned for Thorin to help him on the other side. Though Thorin mistrusted him, he had no other choice but to follow Thranduil. Thranduil slowly but steadily helped Kili sit up, and Kili growled in pain.

"Cough it out." Thranduil instructed Kili calmly. He tapped against Kili's back, not too harshly, and tried to get him to cough. They all noticed as Kili's lips began turning an ugly shade of blue. He was not getting air.

Thranduil pushed Kili's chin up, looking at the dwarfling's face carefully. "Ah," he murmured. There were some spider cobwebs stuck in Kili's nostrils. He placed two fingers on Kili's nosebridge. "Breathe out," he instructed.

When Kili did not abide, Fili ran soothing circles around his back. "Kili, stay with me, please. Try to breathe out. Kili, please."

They heard a loud coughing to their left, and turned to see that Nori was doing the same for Ori. Fili was confused. Ori too? Ori was coughing out spiderwebs, and some even hung from his nose. He looked back to Kili. "Kili, come on, Ori did it, you can too." He bit his lip, desperately trying to get Kili to respond. "Kili, follow me. Breathe out. Out." He exhaled slowly as Kili's unfocused eyes stopped on him. He saw Kili struggling, trying to follow suit. He was running out of breath, though, and he had no control over his breathing. Wheezing sounds emerged every time he took a breath.

"Legolas, webs in his nose. You know what to do." Thranduil told his son. On cue, Legolas gently forced Kili's back forward, so that his head was closer down to his lap. He massaged his back gently when Fili took his own hands away. Then, without warning, he hit Kili's back hard, right in between his shoulder blades. Fili and Thorin almost jumped.

Kili was startled, and he began uncontrollably coughing. Some spiderwebs escaped his nose, and Thorin moved quickly to pull them out before Kili could inhale them in again. Kili's eyes were shut tightly as he coughed, his chest making rattling sounds as he fought for breath.

Thranduil held him in place carefully as Kili coughed out most of the spiderwebs trapped in his lungs. When the webs stopped coming out eventually, he carefully, with the help of Legolas, sat him up. Laying him back down would only cause any leftover spiderwebs to block his airways again. "Breathe, dwarfling." He said.

Although Thorin hated to admit it, Thranduil's calm voice and stance was making him feel much less stressed and worries. It seemed to have the same effect on Kili, for after Fili held his hand and squeezed it gently, he followed Thranduil's instructions, trying to breathe slowly.

"Slowly," Thranduil reminded him when his breathing sped up again. At least his lips were not a scary shade of blue anymore, and his eyes were much more focused, though he was still not fully conscious.

Thranduil stood up as Fili took his place, guiding his brother to breathe properly. Legolas followed his father. "I think there might have been poison in his body." He told his father. Thranduil turned around and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well then, we can extract it from him once he's feeling better. The effect is never immediate unless he's been poisoned with loads of it, and as far as I saw, it was not clear to the eye, so it must not be serious."

Legolas nodded. "At least he's breathing."

"He needs to be calm before you extract any poison." Thranduil was now walking over to Ori. "How is he faring?" He asked his brothers.

Dori smiled sheepishly. "Well. He's doing well. We made him follow your instructions for Kili and he's well."

"Good." Ori was now unconscious, but his breathing seemed to be laboured, though a bit of wheezing sounded every now and then.

Thorin ran a hand through Kili's hair. He was slowly fighting sleep. "Sleep, Kili. You will be alright." Then he stood up and walked to Thranduil.

"Thranduil," he began, "thank you." He ground the words out, frowning. "What was the cause of what happened? Is it poison?"

"Possibly." Thranduil answered.

"But I believe he is so young, his nose is much smaller than the rest of yours. Therefore, when the spiders made multiple layers, his nose could not poke out, and was instead covered with webs that eventually made their way into his lungs." Legolas explained quickly. "The poison should not be too much of an issue."

Thorin nodded, about to speak up again._ "Well, now we will be on our way. Thank you for help."_ He wanted to say. Thranduil had helped them, right? He might let them go.

However, Thranduil spoke up first. "I believe they are well enough now. Take them to the dungeons." He ordered his guards, walking away gracefully.

Thorin narrowed his eyes at the king. He could not make his life easier, could he? He just had to be a bastard of an elf.

* * *

**So I didn't like Thranduil being kind but hey, he can't always be mean. He did help Kili and Ori but he's not gonna let Thorin go too easily!**

**Also, Kili and Ori have are not yet cured. So watch out, much hardness will come to our poor babies.**

**Any opinions? Reviews will make my boring, lonely day :(**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: a lot of people are losing interest in this story lol and I can't blame you because my chapters have been lame. So, I actually put work into this chapter and I hope *crosses fingers* that you guys like this chapter and send me reviews like you used to!**

* * *

"Can you stop singing, Bofur?" Nori asked angrily. "Ori here is trying to sleep, and he barely has the strength to do anything. Leave him in peace." He said, wrapping a protective arm around his half-conscious brother.

Bofur grunted and began tapping his feet instead. He was bored, tired, and he wanted to be anywhere but here. Goddamned elves and their prisons. Even the food they served them was green. He sighed and leaned back against the wall.

When all the dwarves quieted, Legolas began to sing in a soothing manner. This time, Nori did not complain, for the music made his heart at ease and he closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep. It had been a week in the dungeons, and Legolas always managed to put him to sleep with his songs.

"Legolas," Fili began, crouching down next to him. "Can I ask you something?"

Legolas nodded as he stopped singing. He saw Fili shiver and assumed that the dungeons were really cold; he was an elf, he could barely feel the cold or the heat, so he couldn't know for sure.

"Why do you defy your father?" Fili asked in a whisper. "I don't understand. Your father seems really strong and... Well, look, when you disobeyed him he put you in prison. It seems like he has no heart. Aren't you afraid that if you disobey him, he will hurt you?"

To his surprise, Legolas chuckled. "My father is not scary." He assured Fili. "He is very strict-when he is sober, anyways-but he would not physically hurt me. I am in the dungeons, but I'm not exactly innocent, am I?"

Fili shook his head hesitantly and Legolas continued. "I didn't disobey him; he never ordered me to kill dwarves once I found them. He... We just have a different way of dealing with matters, that's all. My father has a set way of solving things, but I am young, and I want to find the ways that suit me best." He shrugged. "We, elves, are free to keep our ways. My father might not approve of me befriending a dwarf, but he would never do something to stop me from it. He will lecture me, maybe, but he does not want to force his ways on me. He simply wants me to follow his lead, because he believes it is best. Yet he knows that if I choose to befriend that dwarf, I will."

"So you're not angry at your father for putting you here with us?"

"No." Legolas admitted. "I was, at first. But now I consider it, and he is right. You didn't really treat me well, you dwarves, even after I helped you. You broke my bow, and you wouldn't listen to my advice. I had no reason to help you further."

"Then... Why did you?"

Legolas shrugged. "Why not? It would be better to make friends than enemies. I knew dwarves hated us, though I never really understood why, and I knew that it would take more than one try to try and clear things up between us."

"You're very wise." Came a voice. Legolas looked up gracefully while Fili started. His uncle had caught him chatting with an elf. "You speak wisely. You surprise me, in fact."

Legolas smiled. "Thank you."

Then quietness dawned down on them again. All that could be heard was the soft breathing of some sleeping dwarves, and the snoring of others. Thorin shot Legolas a half-smile, because he felt the elf deserved it. Fili smirked.

"I don't like dungeons." Legolas admitted after a couple of hours. He had began shivering, but it was not because of the cold. Thorin raised an eyebrow at him in question. "I've been here for too long. I don't like the dungeons." He repeated, more to himself than the others.

"My lord," a guard said, upon hearing his prince.

Legolas brought his knees to his chest. "When can I leave?" He asked the guard in Sindarin. "Ask Adar, please."

The guard nodded. "Yes, my lord." And with that, he was off to his king.

Thorin looked at the elf carefully. "What's happening?"

Legolas ran a hand through his perfect hair. "I have been away from the trees too long. I hate the dark, I hate being trapped. I was fine, I... It's too much now, that's all. Dungeons remind me of caves and mines. I don't like caves and mines."

Thorin looked at him sadly. Poor elf, he thought. He didn't deserve this. "Well, once you're admitted, don't bother with us. You don't want to get back here again."

Legolas smirked at Thorin, but didn't say anything in response. Thorin sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Say, elf, do you know why Kili hasn't awoken yet?" He asked worriedly. "It's been a week already, and he just doses in and out. Is he okay? Ori is fine, why isn't Kili?"

"I'm not sure." Legolas admitted. "I think it might be a side effect of any poison that might have entered his body, that's all."

"What if the poison is seriously affecting him?" Fili interrupted. "What if its slowly killing him and we don't know?"

"Calm down, Laddie." Joined Dwalin. "Kili will be alright. He's a strong lad, you'll see. You know, being the baby he is, I say he's just catching up on all the sleep he missed since we started this quest. And lucky for us, because if he was awake, he would be biting our heads off with his talk, pranks and loud voice." He joked.

Fili, however, did not seem to like the joke. "But I miss all of those things. We finally have a break, and Kili's just asleep. I want him to be fine."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow, Fili." Thorin said. "Get some sleep. I'm sure Kili is fine, I was just asking the elf here just in case. Plus, I wanted to keep him a bit busy so he doesn't cry his heart out while missing his beloved trees."

Legolas laughed, very loudly, surprising everyone. He chuckled, a graceful chuckle, and looked at Fili. "I didn't know your uncle had a sense of sarcasm." He said. "He didn't speak in a monotone voice, for once!"

"Look who's talking." Thorin grumbled, sitting back and regaining his kingly composure. "Elves. You're all monotone looking and sounding."

"Get some sleep, laddies. Just get some sleep. We don't need a war erupting now." Dwalin said, yawning.

* * *

When Fili opened his eyes the next morning, he did not spot the elf. He sat up groggily, rubbing at his eyes. Everyone was still asleep, save Dori and Ori. Legolas was out of sight. He stood up and walked over to where his little brother was sleeping soundly. He missed Kili's laugh, his talk, even his pranks. He looked like the sleeping princess now, which was simply boring.

He sighed, crouching down next to him and placed a hand on his forehead. "Wake up, Kili. Please. Tell me that you're fine. Laugh out loud. Annoy Uncle Thorin. Anything."

But Kili did not answer, and instead, his face scrunched up in anger.

* * *

Kili's head hurt. He opened his eyes slowly, fighting the dizziness that immediately consumed him. "Where am I?" He whispered. "Fili?"

Everything around him was dark, and he saw nothing. Then, as he stood up and the blurriness in his eyes began to disappear, he found that he was in a forest. A dark forest, full of trees, and it looked an awful lot like... Like Mirkwood.

That's right, they were in Mirkwood. Then spiders. Yes.

The elf.

He rubbed his head, fighting the pain. He couldn't find his weapons, and he felt vulnerable. No one was in sight. He must have run away into the woods, and now he had to find his way back to wherever everyone else was.

He heard a rustling behind him, and turned around, eyes widening. "You."

Azog stood in front of him. "You think you could run away so quickly, didn't you?" He brought up his sword and slashed down, cutting Kili's arm. Kili helped in pain. "Didn't kill your uncle. What's he doing for you now, huh? He's not even trying to help you. The elf told him you were poisoned, and he doesn't care. Why would he? You tried to kill him before. You are a threat to him."

"You're not going to trick me again!" Kili yelled. "You won't! I won't kill him! Ill kill you! Ill finish you off!"

"Yeah, yeah." Agog said, bored. "But tell your uncle I won't forget him. In fact, I think Thranduil is doing him a favour by keeping him in the dungeons. I was eager to finish him off, but the elfking hid him. He will regret it."

* * *

"Kili!"

Kili was thrashing around, screaming. "I will kill you!" He repeated, over and over. Fili was trying to hold him down, but he got punched instead, stumbling backwards. Dwalin and Thorin tried to wake him up, and Fili watched, Bilbo by his side.

Then, Kili opened his eyes abruptly, sitting up and punching Thorin directly in the nose. A crack sounded, and Fili was sure Thorin's nose was broken, but Kili's eyes were still glassy, and he was clearly unaware of his surroundings. He continued to thrash, looking around himself frantically. "I'll kill you!" He continued to yell.

"Oin!" Dwalin called urgently. Oin, who had awoken due to Kili's screams, rushed to their side.

"He needs to calm down, I can't study him like this." He confessed. However, he could tell something. "I think he has a fever, look at how his eyes are unfocused and glassy. We need to get him to calm down. It's probably the poison, and the fever is fighting it. It's good, it means there wasn't much poison in his body."

A while later, Kili finally managed to calm down. Oin confirmed his theory, and asked the elf guard to bring a healer. Fili ran his hands through Kili's hair, as Kili felt.

Fili looked down at his brother, and was a bit scared to see that Kili's eyes were staring at him, still glassy, but more focused. He smiled slowly, but Kili did not return the smile. Instead, to Fili's horror, he whispered, "He's coming."

* * *

**I TRIED GUYS**

**Reviews? Please? Maybe reviews will save Kili and tell us where Legolas went? And maybe reviews will tell us if Thranduil will be involved?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: another late update, I'm sorry. Life isn't exactly the best.**

**Some unexpected action spurred into this chapter. I hope it's worth the wait.**

**More angst ahead, enjoy~**

* * *

"He's coming." Kili whispered again, his voice hoarse. His eyes were pleading for his brother to understand. Fili looked helpless, unable to understand what his brother meant whatsoever. He wanted to call for his uncle, but he was scared he would startle Kili.

"Who is coming, Kili?" He asked instead, his voice just barely above a whisper. "What are you talking about?"

Kili's eyes widened, suddenly becoming more focused on his brother. "Fili... He... He's coming back. He won't leave us alone. He's going to... He's going to... Again... I don't want to... Please..."

Fili felt his heart rate pick up speed as he watched his bother shiver. He was afraid that Kili was beginning to go into shock. But what could Kili be talking about? Who was he talking about? Fili ran a hand through Kili's sweat slicked hair, biting on his lips. Kili was begging. What was he begging for?

"No one is coming for you, Kili. I never thought I would say this, but we are safe here. The elves would not let any monster come near you. They're guarding us, Kili, and they will send a healer for you. I promise."

Kili shook his head. "No, no. He's going to find a way. He will hurt Thranduil. He wants to kill Uncle."

Fili pulled Kili up for a hug as carefully as he could. "Kili, no. No one is that strong, I swear-"

"But what if he uses me again? What if I hurt you again?" Kili nearly sobbed.

Fili then understood. The only person that had used his brother was Azog. Azog must have found his way into his brother's nightmares again. But no, Fili would not allow him to hurt his baby brother again. Not under his watch. "No, Kili. It was just a nightmare."

Kili groaned, both from pain and annoyance. "You don't understand! He came to me! He's still in my head, Fili! His magic or curse is still in me!"

"That's not possible-" Fili began to argue.

"It's very possible! Fili, he's in my brain again. Just like he was when he made me attack Uncle. He's not gone. He wanted this, Fili. He wants to hurt our uncle as well as the elven king. I'm scared, Fili. I don't want to harm anyone anymore." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Why couldn't Fili believe him? It wasn't a nightmare. He needed to get out of here as soon as possible. He was risking the elves' lives too now, not just his family's. then he remembered the elf. "Where is the elf? The blonde archer!"

Fili furrowed his eyebrows. "I honestly don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up."

"I'm assuming his father released him." Thorin stated, smiling. "How are you feeling, Kili? You're finally awake. I have missed your voice and your laughter. Especially since we're only sitting down, with nothing to do."

Thorin stepped closer, leaning down so he could pull his nephew for a hug. How he missed him. While Fili was a lot like him; calm, wise and prepared, Kili was a lot more like Dis. He was much more lively and though at times he would be a bit annoying, Thorin never tired of seeing him or hearing him.

Kili flinched, however, when his uncle reached for him. There was something about his uncle, something about the way he smiled-Kili's eyes widened in disbelief once more. He was feeling hatred towards his uncle. Hatred. He shook his head. Azog's tricks, he reminded himself. You don't hate your uncle. You want to hug him and protect him.

But you want to kill him. Another voice hissed in his mind. He moaned audibly, shaking his head against it. You want to hear him scream.

"No." He mumbled. "No, I won't hurt him. No."

Thorin backed away, looking at Fili with a worried yet hurt expression on his face. Fili's expression told him that he did in fact know what was happening to his brother. "Fili?" He demanded.

"He... Uh.. He said Azog has control over his mind again..." Fili whispered, keeping his eyes on his writhing brother. "He's afraid he'll hurt you."

Thorin cursed under his breath. "That Orc. Of course he wouldn't leave Kili alone. Why would he come back now of all times?"

Fili didn't know. He really didn't. All he wanted was for them to be back in the Blue Mountains again, Dwalin braiding their hair while Thorin sang. He wanted to be a kid again, to run to his uncle and cry in his shoulder. He wanted Kili to be innocent again; not a traumatized, half-possessed, injured child. He wanted all of this to be a bad nightmare. He sniffed, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"He... He said something about the elves." He muttered. Thorin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. Fili continued. "He said Azog wanted to hurt the elves too. I don't know what he meant. He seemed to be afraid of hurting everyone. I don't understand." He choked back a sob, because he needed to be strong, and brave, for his brother's sake. But this was too much for him to take in. He'd controlled himself, tried his best to remain calm since the beginning of the trip. If Kili got hurt again, Fili didn't think he could take it anymore. He'd had enough.

Thorin stood up. "Kili would probably relax more if I stay away from him. This must be Azog's doing. As long as he does not fully control Kili's mind again, we should be fine." He began pacing around the dungeon cell (which was quite big, with cozy beds and rugs. The elves were housing them well). "We must find a way to stop this. We need to get the magic out of his system."

"It's not that simple." Kili's voice sounded, low and weak. Thorin turned around, but refused to go near him again, for Kili's sake. "He didn't put anything in me. I gave him my consent. I allowed him to take over my brain. I regret it, I swear! I swear, Uncle! I didn't know what I was in for!"

Thorin rubbed his temples. "It's not your fault, Kili. Don't fret over it. We need to find a way to stop it."

"We can't! It's part of me now, it's part of who I am." Kili bit his lip, refusing to let the tears fall. He saw how Fili fought his pain, and he knew he had to be as brave. "I might hurt you. Please. I don't want to do this. Azog said... He said Thranduil was protecting you from him, and that he would pay for it. What if he makes me hurt you? I'm scared." He admitted weakly. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Unable to stop himself, Thorin rushed to Kili's side on instinct, pulling Kili into a hug. "I know. We will stop this. You won't hurt anyone and you won't be hurt. I promise."

Kili yelled, struggling to free himself of his uncle's grip. "Don't get this close to me!" He screamed. "Stop!"

Thorin stood up slowly, reminding himself that this was not what Kili wanted. It was not Kili's words. He looked at Fili, who appeared to be fighting tears from erupting. He closed his eyes, trying to think of a way-any way-to end this.

"Thorin Oakenshield!"

The dwarves turned to look at the elven king, who had hurriedly entered the dungeon cell. Despite the power in his tone, he looked pale and... Frightened?

"Thranduil?"

Thranduil elegantly moved so he was right in front of Thorin. "Thorin, when have you last seen my son?" He asked quietly.

"Last night. He was having a type of panic attack and demanded he be released." Thorin replied honestly. Where had Legolas gone, if he hadn't been escorted by his own father?

"I know, I know." Thranduil muttered. "I ordered the guard to release him. Do you know where he went afterwards? He is not in his chambers, and the guards say that they haven't seen him. I can't find him anywhere."

In all honesty, it scared Thorin to see Thranduil this scared. "Perhaps he is just in the woods? He wanted to be amongst the trees and the sunlight."

Thranduil nodded. "Yes, I know, I know." He repeated. "The guard said he went into the woods. I have sent three patrols and he has not been spotted." Thranduil, who was always calm and collected, was panicking. "They even found Orc traces."

At this, the dwarves all seemed to pale, especially Kili, Fili and Thorin. "Orcs?" Fili whispered.

"Yes. Orcs. You do not understand. My son can't be with orcs. He..." Thranduil began to pace around the cell. "He has killed many, but he would not be okay if he was captured. They killed his mother before his eyes, Thorin! They imprisoned her and killed her. His memories will shatter him!"

The dwarves were at a loss of what to say. Why had Thranduil come to them, then?

"They would turn him into an Orc." Thranduil nearly whimpered. "They would do anything to break him. To break me. He's the only thing I have left."

Thorin clenched his fists. "How can we help?"

"I was hoping to find him here again. He's not here. You stay here. The orcs are after you, and we can't risk you getting killed on my territory. You remain here. I need to find Legolas. Valar, please. Don't take him away from me too." He whispered to himself as he left the dungeons.

The dwarves stood in silence for a while after, until Kili decided to speak up again. "I didn't expect this." He said. "I didn't think he would do this to Thranduil."

"Neither did I." Admitted Thorin. "I did not deserve this when he took you. Thranduil... He does not either."

* * *

Kili shifted in his sleep. He was dreaming again. Or was it a dream?

"Ah, the elf. He's out of the way now, at least. I must admit, I have never seen Thranduil so broken since we killed his wife. It's rather fun, is it not?" Azog asked him.

"Stop this. Please."

Azog shook his head. "It has just begun. And you, little Kili, are my brave sidekick."

* * *

:) did you like it?


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: enjoy?

* * *

"You're such a pretty elf." Azog seethed, running a finger across Legolas' cheek and leaving a shallow scar behind. "Very much like your mother, if I can say so myself. You know, your mother was exceptional. I know many people loved her because she was so kind and peaceful." He laughed. "And you know, those are the fun people to kill. You're much like her. I saw the way you helped the dwarves even after they hurt you. Something she would have done, I think."

Legolas flinched. Ever since he'd come to, Azog had been on and on about his mother. Legolas felt ready to burst at any given second now. "Don't talk about my mother like that." He warned angrily. "Don't you dare bring her up."

"It's too late, I've already brought her up." Azog cocked his head to the side. "I didn't think going after Thorin would be this much fun. Young princes seem to be a better hunt that their kings; first Kili, now you. Not that I'm done with Kili."

Legolas narrowed his eyes. "What have you done to him?"

"Oh, nothing you've experienced yet. But don't worry, I'm going to be less creative with you. I'll do exactly what your father fears I'll do to you."

At hearing about his father, Legolas felt his heart speed up. "My father?"

"We left him enough hints to know you're with orcs." Azog promised. "Ah, Kili, waking up. Being in his head is so easy. You know, I control him. He's completely under my mercy. All this time I used him to watch what was going on, to study Thorin's plans. I also happened to find out about you."

Legolas struggled in his binds, cursing in elvish. He glared at Azog, trying his best to look as threatening as possible. He felt his head get dizzy, however, when Azog spoke up next. "Kili had long hair. As long as yours, if not longer. Only it was messy curled. It seemed to really hurt him when I cut his hair. I wonder if you'd feel the same. Ah, yes. Your mother's hair was down to her knees. It was joyful cutting it up to her ears before killing her."

Closing his eyes, Legolas tried his best to block Azog out. He'd thought Smaug was always the biggest enemy for the dwarves. Where had this damned Orc come from?

* * *

"Let me out."

Dwalin punched the wall impatiently. "Shut up, Kili. This is for your best. We're trying to help you, alright? Don't let this goddamned Orc take over you!"

Kili bit back a sob. "I swear, Dwalin! Just let me out! Ill be gone and away, as far from Uncle as possible. I won't hurt anyone!"

"And you think I'd let you go all on your own?" Fili asked angrily. "You think I'd let you run away and face this alone? We have to kill Azog, that's the only solution. We need you to use this bond between you to try and track him down, just the way he can track you down as well. Just focus on that for now."

Kili bit his lip. "Fili, this isn't at all how I'd expected this trip to be. Our Biggest worry was Smaug. And now all of this... I feel like I'm more dangerous than Smaug himself. I need to kill Azog myself."

"And how do you expect to do that when he can still access your brain?" Nori challenged. "He can get you to kill Thorin. He won't have a hard time getting you to not kill him, or worse, kill yourself. If you want to help, do as Fili said."

"Thorin!"

The dwarves looked outside the bars, where Thranduil was running down the dungeon stairs in a hurry, holding a bag. Once he came closer, they could all see his frightened look. "Where is Thorin?"

"He moved to another cell." Balin said. "He was in... Danger."

Thranduil scrunched his nose in anger, but his eyes continued to hold the frightened look to them. He moved from side to side, as though he couldn't decide on how to stand. "Where?" He rasped.

Dwalin couldn't stop his surprised look. He'd never heard an elf rasp before. They were always so confident and sure, and their tones never faltered. This took him by surprise. "Any news on Legolas?"

Thranduil nodded, closing his eyes briefly before he raised the bag. "Yes. Not good news. Not at all." Slowly opening the bag, he revealed layers and layers of long, golden hair. He looked away from the bag, unable to look inside it. Balin reached for the bag, looking at in confusion before understanding hit him.

"Legolas."

"He... Sent a letter." Thranduil whispered. "Azog. He has my son."

"And I'll bet he wants Thorin in exchange?" Dori asked, rolling his eyes.

Thranduil shook his head, eyes widening. "He wants nothing in exchange. He said he will keep my son until the right timing. The right timing. That could mean so many things." He paced around, rubbing his temples. "Why did I ever imprison you? You have only brought more trouble amongst my kingdom. Thorin, always getting enemies and me, always getting stuck in between. First with Smaug and the darkness that took over, and now this. What did I ever do to you?"

Kili laughed.

Silence fell over the dwarves and the elven king as they looked at Kili; the dwarves worried and scared, and Thranduil bewildered. "You dare laugh at a time like this?" He growled. "My son saved you. He helped you in so many ways and we ensured your health. Yet you laugh!"

Kili shrugged. "Yes, I laugh. I find it amusing how you speak of me. Really, Thranduil. You needn't worry about your son. He's in very safe hands."

Thranduil stepped forward, narrowing his eyes at Kili. "I can banish you any second. Why do you speak like this?"

Dwalin stepped in front of the elven king. "Thranduil. He is not himself." He whispered. "It's Azog. He tried to make Kili kill his uncle before this. He is controlling the poor dwarfling's head and-"

"Release my son!" Thranduil yelled at Kili, before Dwalin could finish. "Bring him back! What have you done to him?" He grabbed Kili by the collar, heaving him up into the air. "You do not dare touch another hair on him."

"That's a bit too late." 'Kili' said, making a sad face. "Don't you think?"

Thranduil threw Kili across the dungeon, making him hit the wall really hard. Kili let out a sharp cry as Azog decided to leave control at that very moment. Whimpering, Kili curled in onto himself and refused to look up.

"Please, do not hurt him more. Kili is still in there." Fili pleaded, rushing to his brother. "We want Kili to help us track down Azog in some way. We can kill him. We will need your help, not your anger."

"My lord, I have brought him."

Thranduil didn't turn around, but he knew what the guard was talking about when Thorin let out a sigh. "Thranduil. Any word on Legolas?"

Baling handed him the bag, shaking his head sadly. Thorin's breath caught in his throat. "He did this to Kili. Hair is a valuable thing. Have you any way of tracking him down?"

Thranduil shook his head. "No, I do not. I have sent out many patrols, though." He grabbed the bag, refusing to look at it. "We have to bring this to an end. I will not give him more time to mess with my son. He did this to my wife, too." He closed his eyes. "He then sent me the tips of her ears. I will not let him get this far with Legolas. I cannot."

He stormed out of the dungeon at that, leaving the dwarves behind. Fili held Kili tight to him, checking for any injuries.

* * *

Aaaaaah a bridge chapter I'm sorry but I hope you liked it anyways! Pleaaaase review?


End file.
